


We've Come to Burn Your Kingdom Down

by miss_alli



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Mafia, F/M, Russian Mafia, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_alli/pseuds/miss_alli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from her Bratva Captain father, Felicity Malyshev seeks out the help of rival captain Oliver Queen. She trades her skills for a protection no one else can seem to give her. But it turns out no one is as safe as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll be dead before the day is done

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first chapter of this Bratva fic! Next chapter is already in progress and let me know what you think :)

She had exactly ten minutes before everything went to hell.

She shoved as much as possible in the small bag she kept in her closet. Her tablet went in first followed by as many clothes as possible. She didn't care much about anything else, knowing the other items in her apartment could be replaced later on. Furniture and meaningless knick-knacks didn't always measure up when it came to your life. Although she didn't forget the picture frame on her nightstand of her mother, the only picture she had left of her. That was worth the extra seconds.

The car was waiting outside, the engine humming as she bolted out from her apartment and onto the cold streets of New York City. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she threw her duffle back into the back seat. She finally noticed her shaking hands as the door was closed roughly behind her. Before she realized it they were off, her head being flown backwards into the seat.

"That was too close." She breathed out minutes later. The beating of her heart hadn't slowed down but the shaking of her hands ceased. She couldn't believe how close they were from it all falling apart. To think that fifteen years had passed without incident and ten minutes ago it all could have been for nothing.

"Felicity-"

"Just keep driving, John, we need to make it the airport."

She saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel as the car moved faster.

"How long are you going to do this to yourself, Felicity? Are you going to change your name this time or just your hair color? How long until you face what's happened?"

She was already shaking her head, running a hand through her hair as she looked at him. "I can do this, John. I just slipped a little is all. When we get on the plane, we'll figure out our next move and everything will be fine. I've always wanted to go to Alaska and who would think to look there, right? I mean no one even lives up there and the scenery is beautiful. The only thing we'll have to fear are bears and darkness for a few weeks. No big deal!"

"Damnit, Felicity, no! I'm not going to let you hide from this forever. This time, we're doing it my way."

She felt her heart sink into her chest at that.

"I didn't dedicate the last fifteen years of my life to you for it to end out of stupidity. I know the right way to do this, have known for a while now, and it's finally time for me to do my job, you've been calling the shots for too long."

Felicity sank back in her seat and swallowed hard, his words sitting uneasy within her. She wanted to say something, to talk back or argue, but she knew on some level he was right. She liked having complete control of her life and she trusted John but this was bigger than either of them could imagine. Both their lives were at risk. She liked running, it’s what she’s done her whole life. It was easier and by far the safest option they’ve ever had. But this time they were going to run straight towards what’s been plaguing her dreams for years now. That shook her confidence above all else.

"I'm scared, John." She whispered, wringing her hands together. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay to be scared but by doing this, you'll never have to be scared again."

Felicity took a deep breath and looked out at the lights of the city. They whirled by her as the car sped down the deserted highway. She didn't like feeling this way. She liked feeling strong, like nothing could ever hurt her. And when she slipped on the mask she wore in a million different cities, she felt like that. Invincible, almost. But she knew all of that would fade away the moment they asked for whatever help John was banking on. Everyone would know her secrets, everyone would look at her with the same pitying look. She didn't know how she would be able to take any of that.

"Okay," she looked back from the window and towards John. "Okay, I'll do it."

"It's nice that I have your approval, but you were going to do this even if I had to take you over my shoulder kicking and screaming."

She tried to hide her smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just drive."

* * *

 

"Now I have some rules."

"When don't you have rules?"

They were currently over the Atlantic Ocean, flying over two thousand miles an hour to a place still unknown to Felicity. She bugged John for hours but he wouldn’t release anything from the files he was currently holding. It killed her not knowing things and she could tell by the smirk on his face that he was enjoying it too much.

"Will you just listen?"

She relented, motioning for him to continue.

"First of all, when this talk is over you're going to change into the dress in the back. I need you looking as professional as possible for this meeting."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Who knows if I'll even look right since I don't know where I'm going."

He rolled his eyes but continued. "When we get there, you're going to do everything I say. You go along with whatever is said or done, no questions asked. I need this to go as smoothly as possible for it to work."

Felicity swallowed hard. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to Moscow."

"Moscow? John, are you crazy? That's- but that's where he-"

John leaned forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "We're going to visit the Solntsevskaya Bratva, the rival group of the Tambov Gang that he’s apart of. I have some connections and with their help, I think there's finally a way out of this mess."

"Connections? Are you a part of the mob or something?"

John shook his head. "Remember a few years ago while I was called away? Well...I had to do some undercover work in Russia. We were stationed at a local bar trying to bust a few guys in a cocaine deal. While we were waiting I stepped outside but accidently walked in on a deal gone wrong in the alley behind the building. When the guy pulled out a gun I just reacted, inadvertently saving the life of the captain of the Bratva. He was extremely grateful and granted me immunity and protection for the rest of my life. We actually became...really good friends. To this day we still talk, he's like a brother to me. But before I left he said if I ever needed anything, that I shouldn't be afraid to ask. So I'm kind of hoping he wasn't kidding about that favor."

"So we're banking on a favor from the Captain of the Bratva that you've known for a few years? I'm supposed to spill all of my secrets to a guy that you hope meant what he said? I don't think-"

"This is our best option; our only option really. You don't have a choice anymore."

Felicity sunk back into her seat, releasing her hand from John's grip. "What's this guy's name anyway? Please don't tell me it's this super crazy Russian name that I won't even get close to pronouncing correctly."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, not even close. It's Oliver Queen...ring any bells?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oliver Queen? As in Oliver Queen the playboy billionaire from Starling City? CEO of Queen Consolidated? That Oliver Queen?"

"Don't fall down there."

"How can you give me that sort of information and not expect me to react?" She shook her head. "How did American Oliver Queen even become captain of the Russian Bratva anyway?"

"That's his story to tell, Felicity, not mine. Besides, we never got around to that part of his life. I'm sure he'd tell you if you ask nicely though." He grinned, playfully jabbing her in the arm.

"Please, get serious." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to change."

* * *

 

She decided to leave her hair down as she slipped on her left heel. All that was left was a quick swipe of her red lipstick and she emerged from the bathroom and back into the main cabin. John was standing by the cockpit, talking quietly with the co-pilot. When they noticed her arrival the conversation stopped almost instantly and the man returned back to his station.

"Everything okay?" Felicity asked, smiling softly as she placed her bag on the seat.

"It's perfect. There was just some trouble with the weather but it looks like it's clearing up. We're already beginning the descent so you should probably buckle up. As soon as we land a car will be waiting to take us to Oliver. I called him when you were getting ready."

She felt her eyes widen slightly as she took a seat across from him. "What'd you say?"

"Just that a close friend of mine was in trouble and that we needed his help. He seemed more than willing and even offered to fly us here himself. His jet was all ready until I told him we were already halfway to him. The man never laughs and I think I managed to crack a smile out of him." John leaned forward, a true smile on his face. "I think with a little persuasion and a bit of negotiating, this will work out. Since this involves one the Bratva's biggest rivals, they'll be willing to do anything to bring them down."

"But how will they feel once they know? I don't think they'll be so willing then."

"We're just going to have to cross that bridge when we get there. I trust Oliver above anyone else and if he says there's a way to help then I believe him."

"But he doesn't know the whole story."

"We're out of options, Felicity, like I've been saying for hours now. This is as good as we're ever going to get so you're going to have to trust me."

She looked down at her hands. "I do trust you."

John simply looked at her as they felt the rough jerking of the plane as it hit the runway. Felicity took a deep breath, always hating that part of the plane ride. She closed her eyes as she felt the giant metal contraption come to a slow stop. They circled for a bit before the pilot came out and said they were all set.

The car that was sent was rather lavish to Felicity but she kept her mouth shut for once. She felt the nerves coursing through her as they weaved through the endless streets of Moscow. Despite her churning stomach, she marveled at the architecture and sights that made up the city. She had never been out of the United States in her life, only maneuvered to a different city or state every few years. This was all brand new to her.

Felicity was so busy staring out the window that she didn’t realize the car stopped. John cleared his throat as the door beside her opened. He exited the car first and she gave herself a moment to take a breath. Her hands smoothed down her skirt and she quickly fixed her hair even though there was no mirror in front of her.

Everything will be fine, she told herself, Hopefully he’ll help us.

The walk from the car to the opulent building in front of her was a blur. She couldn't help but stare at the wall of armed men lining the path to the door. Her eyes took notice of the cameras tucked in between the corners of the bricks. The guns, though, were the things that took her off guard the most. They were bigger and even more terrifying than she thought they could be.

She wanted to roll her eyes at the mess of it all. Nothing good came from people like this and this whole situation was a prime example of it. Taking everything in brought back memories Felicity hadn't thought of in years and she couldn't help the sick feeling that rose up in her stomach. John must have noticed it because his hand slid to her back and he gave her a reassuring look. She gave him a soft smile and followed him to the elevator at the end of the hall.

The ride up was quiet and they were greeted with a whole army of guards on the top floor. She didn't make eye contact with any of them even as John shook hands with a majority of them. He was laughing at something one of them said when she heard his name booming into the room.

"John Diggle."

It was more of a statement rather than a warm welcome. The laughing stopped instantly and every smile on the guards faces fell. They immediately went back into line, their emotionless expressions returning in a blink of an eye. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear or sheer obedience to their Captain. Either way she didn't want to find out.

"Oliver." John left Felicity's side briefly as he brought his hand out to shake Oliver's. By the exchange Felicity never would have guessed they were friends at all.

"Come on in." His eyes lingered momentarily on Felicity before motioning into his office.

John gave an encouraging smile to her as he followed Oliver in. She took the time to take in the room, noticing the beautiful view of the city it supplied. The back was nearly all windows and she admired the simplicity of everything. It wasn't what she expected when she saw the exterior of the building. Though she also noticed that there was nothing personal in the office, nothing that would hint to her what kind of man he was. She supposed that seeing nothing already hinted at something.

"Please, take a seat."

John stood but gave Felicity a look that told her to sit down.

"I won't lie," Oliver started as he took a seat behind his desk, "I was surprised to see your call. We haven't talked in so long that I knew it wouldn't be for pleasure."

"I'm sorry about that but this is important. We need your help."

Oliver's eyes slid over to Felicity. "I take that this has something to do with you?"

"It always does." She muttered, sitting up straighter in her seat. "But John is right, we do need your help. I know he trusts you and that's why he brought me here but-" she stopped herself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Before we start any of this, I need to know if I can trust you. This isn't anyone's life but mine and if I'm going to tell you my story, I need your trust and more importantly I need your loyalty."

She probably said way too much and by the way John was looking at her, her suspicions were confirmed. Her eyes slid over to Oliver to find him studying her, his eyes careful and calculating. She was struck by how blue they were and she found herself getting lost in them. But what took her off the most was the smile he gave her.

The man never laughs and I think I managed to crack a smile out of him.

"What's your name?"

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

He stood and she couldn't help but follow his action.

"Felicity," he whispered, walking over until they were face to face. "Any friend of Digg’s is a friend of mine and I promise I'll do whatever is necessary to help you."

He slid his hand in front of her and she blinked at him before realizing she was supposed to shake it. She took the brief time to study his features. His jaw line was clean and cut, covered by a light layer of stubble that she always loved on a man. She noticed a small scar above his left eye and almost shivered at the coldness his eyes held. Although the blue held warmth, there was an iciness overtaking them that she wished would melt away. But as soon as their hands met, they fell apart as John stepped closer to the pair.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Oliver blinked his eyes rapidly, looking at John as if he forgot he was even there. He nodded his head quickly and seated himself back behind his desk.

"You're aware of the Tambov Gang, correct?" John asked, glancing briefly at Felicity.

Oliver nodded stiffly.

She watched Oliver's face bristle at the mention of the group. "Of course. They've been interfering with our trades for decades now."

"What if we told you we had connections with the gang and could help you take them down?"

"I'm listening."

"Felicity-"

She finally found her voice and cut John off unapologetically. "Michael Malyshev, leader of the  Tambov Gang, well he's-"

"He's her-"

"We're related," she finally settled on, ignoring John's incredulous look. Oliver seemed oblivious though as his sole attention was focused on her. "And he's been after me my whole life. I was almost caught two days ago and was ready to run when John convinced me otherwise. I'll help you in whatever way I can in defeating him and his men." She said quietly. "I know my way around a computer so gathering intel and looking into things for you wouldn't be an issue. I just...I just want to stop running."

"You're related to Malyshev?" The sound of disgust wasn't missed in his tone and it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She wanted to ignore it but his voice only rose. "You brought a Malyshev into the compound? Are you insane? If word gets out everyone in this facility is at risk. How could you do that to me?"

"You don't have to agree to anything." John said, his voice hard. "We're only relaying the information to you. If you want us to leave we'll go now and pretend this never happened. We don’t want to cause any trouble."

Felicity held her breath, lips pressing together as she looked to Oliver. She prepared herself for what she knew was coming. He was going to turn them down, she could see it in his eyes. The way he kept looking between the two of them uncertainly and how his jaw ticked as he took in the information. So she held her breath and shoved down the small sliver of hope she let surface into her heart. It was too good to be true, she should known that from the start.

"This was a mistake," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Slowly she pushed herself up from the chair and made her way towards the door, but a voice made her stop.

"Wait," Oliver said suddenly, his voice distant and cold. "I think there are things we can work given the correct negotiations."

John finds his turn to speak. "I don't want any games, Oliver. I've known Felicity all my life and if you're not going to give your all, we'll find someone else."

Felicity wanted to laugh because there was no one else. He was their last shot and if he didn't want them then she might as well sign her death wish right there in his office.

Oliver seemed to consider the both of them as he licked his lips slowly. She tried to understand where he was coming from but all she could think about was herself. There was hope blooming in her chest, something she never thought she would have again, and it was held in the hands of the man in front of her. She just needed to hear his answer, so she could breathe again. She would do anything for her safety, no matter the consequences or sacrifices, so long as she could walk down the street without constantly checking over her shoulder. She was tired of running and she would do anything without so much as a thought.  

Desperation was a tricky thing.

"I'll help you." Oliver decided, his gaze locking with Felicity's. "But I have my conditions."

No matter what he was going to say next Felicity was ready to agree with him. Joy spread through her body, followed by hope, something she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in years. This was a man who had the resources to help her, to fight back, and to free her from the captivity of the life she lived. She couldn’t help but grow hopeful at all the possibilities of her life when all this was over.

But the one thing she was looking for was to be free. To be able to settle down in one place for longer than a year, to have friends and neighbors she relied on. She wanted to expand her horizons, to grow and learn and be a responsible woman in her twenties. She wanted to go on dates, to go out for drinks, to the movies, without the fear that she would be found and taken away.

The possibilities suddenly became endless.

"Might as well lay them all on the table now." John said.

Oliver clasped his hands together. "I don't want anymore vague information. I need the truth from the both of you because lies will only compromise this mission." He looked to Felicity. "I need to know exactly what went down with Malyshev and I want to know your skills. If we're going to take him down, it'll take time and planning. I want nothing to go wrong when it all goes down. In return, I'll offer the both of you complete protection under my name and the freedom to go wherever you like in the city. But from now on you take orders from me and if you choose to go against any of the rules I've set out for you, I'll throw each of you to Malyshev myself." Oliver's eyes shifted between the two of them. "Are we clear?"

She knew there was no backing out now. They were all in, no second guessing or regrets. She was all but ready to reach her hand out and seal the deal. But she remembered John’s words on the plane, that in this moment, he had to make the decisions. So for once she sat back and looked to him, trusting that he would make the right choice.  

John took a step closer to Oliver and she held her breath.

"You guarantee her safety, you make sure not a hair on her head is harmed...then I don't see a problem with anything." He pushed his hand out, waiting for Oliver to seal the deal.

The room went silent and Felicity could almost hear the wheels turning in Oliver's head. His eyes moved to hers and it was as if he was seeing her importance for the first time today. John was all business with her, not letting anything slip under his watch. If people didn't know any better, they would think he was her father. The bond was simply so strong.

"I swear on my life and the future of the Solntsevskaya Bratva that no harm will ever reach her. You have my word."

His words brought a chill up her spine and she had to look away as they shook hands. Somehow she thought the promise went deeper than either of them could imagine.

"You'll be staying here until further notice. I'll have my men take you to my home a few miles away but before I release you I have one question."

They both waited, looking at each other anxiously.

"What exactly is your relation to Michael Malyshev?"

Felicity knew that this was her question to answer whether she wanted to or not. This was only a part of the many secrets that she held close to herself that even John didn't know about her. She didn't know if she could fully trust Oliver yet but she also knew this was a secret that was going to come out sooner or later. Felicity wondered though why it didn't seem so obvious. It's always been blatant to her.

"I'm his daughter."

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  



	2. We all make new friends

_Dominika Malyshev_

When Felicity read the name on the birth certificate chills ran up and down her spine. John visibly stiffened beside her but he refrained from acknowledging the significance of it. Oliver hadn't seemed to notice and proceeded to give her the new identification papers they drew up for her the past few days. She would remain Felicity Smoak, the name she chose for herself ten years ago. Felicity was the name of her great-grandmother on her mother's side, a strong woman from Carson City, Nevada. Felicity distinctly remembered the day her mother told her that after one of her rambles.

She was laughing, mixing together the salad at the counter for dinner. "It never ceases to amaze me how similar you are to my grandmother. You don't understand how desperately I wanted to name you after her, Dominika."

So when she turned sixteen she begged John to toss her whole life out the window. And with the help of some friends and pulling a few strings, she was Felicity Smoak within a month and never turned back.

The name worked well for her and she stayed relatively hidden for a few years after that. Though it was never the name that got her into trouble but her appearance instead. Although many people said it was a blessing, she thought her resemblance to her mother was more of a curse. She knew, above all else, that her father would never forget her mother's face. It was burned into his mind, her face forever to be remembered by him and everyone in his organization. So Felicity knew it wasn't going to be easy to simply slip away.

When she was eighteen and John had to visit family for a few days, she sunk away in search of a hair salon. It was ambitious and she was scared out of her mind, but Felicity pointed to the blonde in a random magazine and told the woman to make her look like that.

She'll never forget the look on John's face when he saw her a few days later.

He never let her out of his sight for too long after that.

"Do these all look correct?" Oliver asked, his eyes going to both John and Felicity.

There was an edge to his voice that had been prominent the whole morning. Oliver seemed relatively distant from each of them after she told him the truth. She knew that was probably the last thing he expected her to say. Perhaps he thought she was a niece or a second cousin of sorts. The family was large enough as it was that the possibilities were endless. But to be Malyshev's daughter was truly something remarkable. Oliver had no idea the extent of significance that was and no amount of explaining would make him realize it earlier. Felicity felt guilty somewhat, knowing the risk she was putting everyone in, but for once she attempted to swallow it down. She tried to remind herself that, in the end, this would benefit everyone. They'd all be gaining a sense of security in the outcome of it.

Oliver decided to only tell her true identity to his most trusted 'advisors'. If she could have had it her way, she would have chosen not to have told anyone. She could feel the shift in the room once she entered, the hushed voices that sounded throughout the office as Digg came in after her. They looked at her differently, almost with disgust, if she hadn't known any better. During various times during the meeting she found herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat, eyes scanning the men surrounding her. She hated the feeling of being watched, of her every move being analyzed. She got so caught up in it all that she barely noticed she was being spoken to. That elicited some comments she wasn't sure she wanted the translation of.

Felicity insisted that she start work with them right away. But by the time the meeting ended it was pushing past ten o'clock and some of the men were already beginning to get the angry calls from their wives. A quarter of them agreed with her, the other half were asking for it to resume in the morning while the remaining bunch were simply looking to Oliver to see which side to choose. In the end, he decided to go with the majority, although she could see a part of him itching to get the crazy show on the road. She knew he had no idea of her stamina for these types of things. And by stamina she means being able to pull all nighters while being completely glued to a computer screen with the help of _gallons_ of coffee. Not... _the other thing_.

After the meeting, John was called to do some personal fieldwork for one of the men in the group. Felicity wanted to smile at the excitement it brought to him but as his eyes shifted towards her she saw it quickly fade. To her amazement he declined it quickly, motioning over to where she sat before making up an excuse that didn't even make sense to her. The astonishment that she felt probed her to speak and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Of course you can go!"

John, as well as the rest of the group, stared at her. "Felicity, please-"

"I don't see why it would be a problem for you to go. It'd be for how long? A day or two? Not even? I think you're overreacting just a bit." She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm safer here than anywhere else in the world and I know you want to go. Ever since all of," she was at a loss of words so instead waved at the space around her, "this happened you haven't been able to do what you love." She basically whispered the last part, eyes shifting to her hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure hunting people down constitutes as something I love doing." John challenged.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"She's right, Digg."

Felicity turned her head abruptly to the voice across the room. She still didn't like the nickname for John, instead preferring the name she's called him her whole life. It just reminds her of what she's keeping from him, of the life he led before she even existed. The name never fails to leave a sting in her heart.

"Leaving for a day isn't going to change anything. We're still trying to formulate a plan and tomorrow she'll be in the labs all day with us. You won't be missing much." Oliver was focusing solely on John, his blue eyes reassuring. Most of the men were beginning to leave, giving their regards to Oliver on their way out. She watched his eyes follow them, observing them carefully before turning his attention back to John. "What do you say?"

John looked from Oliver and Felicity, his hesitation showing. But just when she thought he needed a little push, John proved her wrong.

"Okay," he said, "I'll go. But just for a few days."

Unfortunately, his decision led into a twenty minute conversation about the mission. Apparently it had connections with her father's gang so either way he was still gathering intel for their plan. As the conversation wore on, her eyelids grew heavy. They barely noticed her first yawn let alone her second and before she knew it reality slipped from her completely. It wasn't until a gentle shake of her shoulder brought her out of her dreams and back to the place she was running from.

"Miss Smoak?"

She blinked her eyes rapidly and for a second she forgot where she was. But with Oliver's face looming over her it all came back relatively quickly. She looked around the room, noticing it was completely empty sans her and Oliver. She was about to ask when he answered for her.

"John had to leave a little earlier than planned."

"Oh," she whispered, sitting up and straightening herself out. "I wish he would have woken me up."

"He said you aren't very agreeable but I'm not so sure now." He said, a smile so faint on his lips that she wasn't sure if it was even there. "I can take you to your room though, if you want."

Felicity stood up and nodded, stretching her arms up and over her head. A yawn escaped her lips as she followed Oliver into the hall.

"I hope everything is to your liking. I picked a room relatively close to John's, just a hallway over. Everything in this house is a little scattered and we've been trying to fix that but it takes time."

"It's beautiful though," she said as they reached a staircase. "And completely massive. I've never seen a house so big." She could feel his eyes on her but chose to ignore them.

He was quiet for a moment and at first she thought he wasn't going to say anything. But as they reached the top of the staircase he turned towards her.

"I've always wanted something smaller, maybe a place in the city. This house may be big but sometime it feels like I can't escape from it all."

Felicity studied his face for a moment. The bags under his eyes were evident and if she didn't know any better she would've thought they were bruises. He seemed tense and on edge even though they were standing in one of the safest places in Russia. She supposed it didn't matter though, anything could happen no matter where they were. But this was his home so shouldn't he be able to close his eyes for a while?

"I get it," she said quietly, her eyes shifting away from him. "I've moved around so much in my life that I've never found anyplace that could remotely feel like a home; somewhere I could _escape_ to. I guess it just takes a while."

They continued walking and she could tell Oliver was searching for something to say. But she found herself enjoying the silence, relishing in the fact that for once there was nothing more to say. Her mind wandered as they weaved through the endless hallways until Oliver stopped at a rather large mahogany door.

"This is it. All of your bags were taken here and placed inside, not unpacked though. John said you wouldn't have liked it." He ran a hand over his head before turning to her. "If you need anything I'm just a few hallways away and there'll be a guard outside your door tonight. He'll get you whatever you may need."

Felicity wrung her hands together and nodded. "Thank you, for everything. I know you owe John the favor but it's more than we could have asked for."

He didn't smile though his features softened as he looked at her. "It was an offer I couldn't pass up."

She nodded, not quite expecting his answer. "Well, goodnight." She turned to open the door but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Miss Smoak-"

"Felicity," she whispered, spinning around. "Call me Felicity, please."

He hesitated at first. " _Felicity_ ," he finally said and she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at his voice, "I hope you can find an escape here. It might not be the right place for me but...you might have better luck."

She smiled at him in a thanks, nodding her head before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 

She tried to restrain herself. As soon as she got into her room she was itching to grab her tablet and begin some research of her own. But Felicity distracted herself with the gigantic, _luxurious_ bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub and a shower with a million different sprayers. She then unpacked her suitcase and gazed lovingly into the walk-in closet that was placed next to the bathroom. She didn't know what Oliver was so worried about. The room was more than she could have ever dreamed of. And this was just _one_ of the many rooms in his house.

But as she slipped under the covers, her tablet on the nightstand taunted her. Every few minutes her eyes would slide over to it and she would shake her head, deciding to focus on something else.

Felicity was halfway through watching a show she couldn't understand a lick of when she gave up completely. Her fingers were typing before she even realized it and she breached the FBI's security files within minutes.

_Oliver Jonas Queen_

She read the name over a few times, her lips quirking up at the middle name. It wasn't something she expected for him, sounded almost too normal for someone of his...stature. But she kept reading nonetheless.

She didn't know what possessed her to research him in the first place. Perhaps it was the enigma of it all. She never knew more than his Queen status and the family company back in the States. It was a multi-billion dollar corporation that had connections and clients all around the world. She knew it was highly prestigious and well known to almost everyone. You'd have to be living under a rock to not know about the Queen family.

Her eyes scanned the screen as she searched the answer to the question that bothered her the most. How did Oliver Queen, American man of Starling City, wind up being Bratva Captain of a Russian mob? She remembered John's words on the plane ride over here, telling her if she simply asked him what he might say. But why ask when you have a perfectly capable computer to do all the work for you?

Felicity was halfway through an article when she froze.

_Oliver Queen Presumed Dead_

She kept reading, eyes scanning feverishly over each paragraph. The article went on to explain a shipwreck Oliver and his father were involved in seven years ago on a yacht named the Gambit. Neither of their bodies were recovered nor was the ship and search parties would be going out within those coming days. The reporter explained that hopes were low and most were expecting the worst.

Felicity quickly opened up a new tab and searched keywords on Google. Her fingers typed anything from shipwreck, to Queen Family and Gambit. Finally the information she was craving popped up right before her eyes.

For five years the world thought he was dead. On May 18th, 2007, his funeral, along with his father's, was held in Starling City and they were buried alongside one another in St. Peter's Cemetery. The ceremony was small, the article read, and only immediate family and friends were welcomed. Felicity saw the mourning faces of his mother, Moira, and his sister, Thea. Her heart broke for them as she could understand a loss that hit so close to home.

But in 2012, miraculously, Oliver was found on an island called Lian Yu, or Purgatory, when translated into English. He was found by a group of fishermen in the early morning hours of Tuesday, September 14th, 2012. The report indicated he was taken immediately back to the States and to his home in Starling City. They admitted him into Starling City General and after hacking into their database, Felicity pulled up his medical file from that night.

Her eyes widened in shock as she read of the scars and contusions that were found all over his body. Most of them were on his chest and back, one over his right eye, and another going down his neck. There were also new tattoos scattered on his body, one over his heart and another on his back upper left shoulder. The one over his heart was described as a star while the other was that of a dragon. They were both poorly done and the report read that it was a miracle he never received any kind of infection.

He was strongly advised by the doctor to see some professionals regarding his mental state. Felicity read over the names recommended on the chart but it was said that he never ended up seeing any of them.

There wasn't much else to learn after that. Oliver returned home to his family as well as the business and became CEO of Queen Consolidated. The company ran rather smoothly with him in charge and, in some opinions, was doing better than his father ever could have done. It was only recently that Oliver "allegedly" moved to Moscow to take over a new firm. The move seemed rather abrupt and many reporters sensed a rift in the family which would explain his relocation. Felicity's only clue for some explanation was the death of his mother three years ago. It was before he came to Russia but after she died it only took him eleven months before switching over. Not much is said of his sister and from the new reports it seems as though she vanished after the death. Thea Queen is no longer seen in the public eye and their once beloved house in Starling City is currently boarded up. Their belongings are being shipped to different homes all around the world and the Queen family as the world knows it is in shambles.

A reporter comments how sad it was while another wrote it off as a rift between spoiled children. Perhaps they got in a fight over what their mother left them or the money became "just too much".

Felicity shook her head and quickly left the opinion's page. She only cared about the facts and reading about his life personally seemed like some sort of an invasion towards him. Although researching his whole life was invasion enough.

Her brain practically burned with everything Oliver and for a while it was too much to digest. She couldn't help but wonder about that island and the five years he spent away. Obviously he wasn't alone and she could tell by the descriptions in the report that those scars weren't self inflicted. They almost resembled scars that would be left behind from common torture methods. The long scar down his throat was evidence enough and just thinking of the blade that inflicted it made her cringe.

Finally her eyes began to grow heavy and as a yawn escaped from her lips, she turned the tablet off. Felicity soon fell asleep, images of an unknown island flickering in her mind and torturous screams echoing in her dreams.

* * *

 

Every morning for the first few days she stayed at the mansion, Felicity would come downstairs all dressed and ready to go. She woke up a little earlier, showered, and took her time to look presentable for breakfast. But she missed the extra few hours and decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk downstairs in her pink polka dot shorts just for a cup of coffee once and a while.

Today, though, she wished she left the panda slippers upstairs. She was reaching up to the top shelf where the coffee mugs were kept (why they were so high she didn't know) when Oliver and another man came barging into the kitchen.

"C'mon, Oliver! I'm _so_ close to catching this guy. I just need a little-" his eyes slid over to Felicity. "Hello." The smirk on his face grew wider and he completely bypassed Oliver, heading straight towards her.

She was still trying to reach the mug, not noticing as the man came up to her.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Felicity jumped. "God, you scared me."

The man chuckled, setting the mug down on the counter. "My apologies. But I don't believe we've met. Oliver never did like to share."

She heard a disgruntled noise from behind her but chose to ignore it. "I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

The man seemed to realize exactly who he was shaking hands with as her name rang throughout the room. She was expecting him to draw back just as Oliver did but instead he came towards her at full force, a smile still shining on his face.

"Wow, I feel like I'm meeting a legend. You're all Oliver's been talking about." He seemed to pick up on the shocked look plastered on her face and laughed. "Strictly business though...for the most part." He winked and looked her up at down. "He never said how absolutely stunning you are though."

Felicity felt her cheeks burn as she ran a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't go that far. I did just wake up."

"But natural beauty is always the best."

"You're really corny." She laughed, eyes sliding to Oliver. He looked unaffected, his stoic face yet again on display. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Tommy's my best friend and business partner." Oliver answered.

She made an 'o' with lips and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I've known this guy since we were little. And yes, he's always been this broody. It's a workout to make him smile." Tommy said, walking back around the island to Oliver's side.

Felicity smiled. "I've noticed." She poured her coffee and added some of the milk to it. She waited until it turned the lighter color she liked before taking a sip.

"Are you enjoying your stay? Have you gotten lost yet?"

She chuckled, licking the coffee from her lips. "My first morning I did. But I followed the smell of coffee and ended up here."

"You should have asked one of the guards. They would've shown you." The lightness was absent from Oliver's voice as he spoke to her, replaced with a sternness she didn't know how to respond to.

Tommy was picking up on it as well and nudged him in the arm. "Don't mind this guy. I have him all riled up."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you but I doubt you're any kind of enemy." Tommy smiled way too wide at his joke and earned an eye roll from Oliver. "Anyway, we've been following a lead on this guy that's been intercepting our trades. He's stolen a few carts and conducted a few raids at our docks. Oliver thought it'd blow over but I was getting sick of it so I've been trying to bust the bastard. And it turns out my leads are actually getting me somewhere. We found a club on the other side of town that he frequents at and I want to go tonight. But Oliver doesn't think it's a good idea."

Her eyes shift over to him. "Why not?"

"We don't have enough information about him and Tommy doesn't cover his tracks well. He found this guy way to easily and for all we know it could be a trap. I won't give him the back up he needs until I'm provided the information."

Felicity shrugged, turning her attention over to Tommy. "He's got a point. But, if you don't mind, I bet I could do some research for you today. I know the agreement was to do some stuff on my father but since John is gone and things have been kind of slow...."

"No, that's actually a great idea." Oliver said. "At least I'll know this information is reliable."

"If I wasn't so happy right now I'd be a little offended." Tommy chimed in. "But I'll save my annoyance for later because this is the best news I've gotten in weeks. You're really good with a computer I take?"

Felicity smirked. "I can get whatever you need and then some."

"Well get dressed and let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 

She couldn't stop laughing. They barely got any work done as Tommy continued to tell story after story of him and Oliver. Felicity assumed they were all pre-island days, late teens to early twenties back in the States. Apparently Oliver was a total frat boy, complete with the hair and polo shirt. Tommy was forced to keep the pictures hidden but he never held back with the stories.

"So we were running across the beach, I'm holding the funnel and Oliver's falling short behind me with the half empty keg. You can hear the sirens getting closer and then all of a sudden he trips! All you can smell is beer and then I see him rolling around in the ocean! The fucking waves are pulling him back but he's still hanging on to the keg for dear life!"

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes as she spun around in her chair. She could picture the scene vividly in her mind even though she hadn't even known them back then. She knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't have liked them. They were the kind of guys in high school and even college that she made sure to stay away from. It was never the crowd she belonged nor wanted to be in. She was completely content with her few friends, though she never stayed long enough to form lasting friendships.

"That's not how I remember it." Oliver piped from the back of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and despite the completely hilarious stories Tommy was telling, he hadn't cracked a single smile. He kept his arms folded across his chest and his eyes glued on the two of them, not amused one bit.

"Apparently you don't remember anything because that's all you've been saying. Admit it, man, you weren't going to let go of that thing even if a shark came swimming up next to you. The cops had to pry you away from that thing to get you in the back seat of their car."

Oliver turned to Felicity. "I let go of it, really, all on my own."

"I'm sure you did." She pushed her glasses up and onto her head before stretching her arms up in the air. They've been down in the lab for hours now and despite the stories, she got a lot accomplished. The information she gathered was almost enough for Tommy to go out later tonight. She probably only needed another hour and he would be all set. "We should probably get back to work if you want to go out later."

Tommy nodded. "Right, right of course." He turned to his friend. "Stop distracting us, Oliver, Felicity needs to work."

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked away from them. He motioned towards some of the guards, his accent filling the room. Felicity had no idea what he was saying and went back to her monitors, attempting to tune it out.

"You shouldn't get him so riled up like that." She said after a while, her eyes shifting over to Oliver. He was going through a few files on a metal table towards the front of the room, away from the two of them. His face seemed to harden throughout their time together and he distanced himself rather quickly. She felt bad for him and knew it was all Tommy's doing.

"He needs to learn how to take a joke. Ever since he took on this charade he's been all work and no play. I can't even get him to go out anymore. It usually takes a few tries of dangling a bottle of scotch in front of his face to lead him out of that office."

Felicity shrugged. "Isn't it good though that he takes this seriously? I mean this stuff is kind of important and there must be a lot of pressure riding on him."

Tommy studied her face, smiling softly. "Do you try to understand everyone?"

She looked down, her cheeks flushing. "It's what I do with computers. You need to understand them in order to work and be around them. People are the same way."

"You're smart."

"So I've been told."

It looked like Tommy was about to say something else when Oliver came right in between them, phone in hand. He had a wild look in his eyes that had Felicity frozen in her place, heart beating outside her chest.

"Oliver-" Tommy stood right up, hand on his friends shoulder but all Oliver could look at was Felicity.

"Digg's been shot." He said and swallowed hard. "By your father."

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it and let me know what you think! And beware...I'm not one for "normal" endings ;)


	3. For those we love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm sorry for the long wait, inspiration just never sparked! But lovely comments recently gave me the motivation to finish this chapter off. I hope you'll like where I'm taking this because there's going to be some surprises, huge surprises. I'll love to know what you think after. Thanks for reading and a chapter should be up within the next few weeks!

Felicity remembered the day she first met John. It wasn't under the best circumstances but it was a day she'd never forget.

She was six years old, at the kitchen table, spooning Mac and Cheese into her mouth. Her mother was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of red wine and singing along to the music on the radio. It was a rainy summer day and they had spent most of the day inside, watching movies and playing games. Felicity loved when her mother was off from work because of the time they were able to spend with one another. Her mother worked two jobs, one throughout the day and another through most of the night. She was a waitress at a local casino and a secretary at a law office a few blocks away. It paid the bills and they were able to live somewhat comfortably. But Felicity, even for her small age, never quite paid attention to that stuff. All she wanted was her mother.

She had raised her bowl up, about to ask for a second helping when there was a knock at the door. When she was little Felicity always wondered why her mother was always so unnerved when someone unexpected dropped by. Her eyes would widen, her body would go rigid and every time Felicity wanted to answer it herself she'd practically get screamed at.

So when Felicity heard the knock she set her bowl down and waited for the look to pass over her mother's face. Eventually she saw her take a deep breath and walk over to the main door. She peeked through the peephole, hand resting on the lock parallel from her stomach. When her shoulders sagged with relief Felicity smiled, inclining her head to get a look at who it might be.

"John," her mother sighed, hands on her hips as she looked to the man. "What brings you by?"

Felicity remembered scrunching her nose as the stranger. He was younger and reminded her of the kids she saw getting out of the big school across from her. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his face was anything but happy. She decided then that she didn't like this man and hoped he wasn't staying for too long.

"Sar-," John shook his head, hissing underneath his breath. "Donna, I'm sorry-"

Her mother stepped closer to him, looking like a small child compared to John. She was shaking her head, whispering things to him that Felicity couldn't make out. But it scared her because her mother never acted that way. She was always smiling and even when something serious came up, she never behaved this way. Not completely _desperate_.

"Where is he?"

"Not too far from here." He replied, eyes sliding over to Felicity. "But we're going to have to pack your things. Everything's going to be okay we just have to move quickly."

She stood facing him for a moment, as if she was composing herself before turning to Felicity.

"Honey," she said quietly, "I need you to get your book bag and pack. Like...like you're going to a sleepover."

"Why?" Felicity asked slowly, her appetite completely forgotten.

Her mother bent down to her, a soft smile on her face. "Because we need to keep you-"

Felicity didn't register what happened until John's cry filled the air. Before she knew it a crash sounded from the window behind her and her mother was falling to her knees. Red was all Felicity could see and she winced as she felt the splatter of blood sprayed across her cheeks. She shut her eyes immediately, not wanting to see what she knew would be laying on the ground in front of her. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face as she whole body shook.

Felicity remembered wishing it to be a dream, that she would wake up and it'd be another summer day. Her mother would be in the kitchen with breakfast, the radio blaring with their favorite song playing. Everything would be fine, like how it was supposed to be.

Instead she was being picked up, thrown over the shoulder of a man she barely knew and being taken from a place she thought was her home.

They've been together ever since, adjusting and readjusting to every place they've been together. He took her to school, made her breakfast and tucked her in at night. John was the father she never had and she couldn't imagine a life without him.

Except now he was sitting a few feet away from her being stitched up by a man she didn't know the first name of. It was a through and through bullet wound to the shoulder, practically harmless to men like him. It wasn't a big deal but despite the countless times he tried to reassure her of that, the guilt she felt wouldn't fade away.

"John-"

"Felicity, stop it."

"I just-"

"Felicity!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder then and she turned to see Oliver standing behind her, his face solemn. "He's going to be fine. Right now though we have to focus on what went wrong with this mission."

Felicity pulled away from him harshly. "What went wrong? Look at him! He got shot, that's what went wrong!"

"I think he means your father." John spoke up.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I never asked for your input. My father is really the least of my concerns right now."

"I know you're worried but I'm going to be fine. What you should be worried about is yourself because if he knows I'm here then it's logical that you won't be far behind."

Oliver glanced between the two. "Wait he knows your connection to each other?"

"About ten years ago we were caught together and as soon as Michael saw my face he knew. When Felicity's mother first escaped him I was apart of a protection agency that she sought refuge in. We became good friends and when she began to build a life for herself again I helped her. Felicity was only a baby at the time and Donna took all the help I offered. But she was never forgotten by Michael and I was always a threat to him. I helped his wife escape from him and kept her in a place where he was never able to find her. I'll always be a target. But with me exposed Felicity might as well be standing with a flashing target on her head in the middle of the city."

Oliver began pacing back and forth, the frustration evident on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back and he kept shaking his head, muttering things she couldn't understand. He began barking orders at a few men, shooing them away with a purpose she supposed. She was so distracted that she barely realized he was talking to her.

" _Felicity_ ," he stressed, eyes blazing into hers. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"I need you to pull up everything on your father's whereabouts from the past week. Where he's been, who he's been talking with, everything. If he was close enough to get his men to fire at Digg then that means he's breaching in our territory. Regardless of who you are, that's against our agreement."

She stepped closer to him. "What are you going to do once I find out?"

Oliver smirked and took advantage of their close proximity. "I may have to pay your father a visit."

"I want to come!" Came Tommy's voice from across the room. He was hurdling down the stairs, smile wide on his face as he took in the two of them. A look was shared between the two men that she didn't understand but before she could think more on it Tommy continued. "I'm your right hand man. You wouldn't be able to do it without me."

"Wouldn't that give away too much? I mean you're reacting which is probably what he wants you to do." Felicity asked.

Oliver stepped back from her, clasping his hands behind his back once again. "If I'm good at anything then it's playing dumb. Ever since I took over this part of the city your father hasn't trusted me. I've always looked like an overconfident, arrogant billionaire that has no idea what he was doing. Your father never stops to consider that I may actually know a thing or two over here. So if I show up at his door, all pissed that he was in my territory and completely oblivious to the obvious reason, he'll never suspect a thing."

"My father doesn't underestimate people."

"Well your father doesn't exactly like me."

"I don't see how that helps you."

She didn't understand him at all and he clearly wasn't willing to listen to her. For a moment, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room, their glares towards one another filling the distance between them. When he took a step closer she stopped breathing, her eyes staring helplessly into his cold blue ones. She doesn’t think his plan will work but by the look of it Oliver Queen had never heard the word no.

"You're going to have to trust me."

"I...I do I've said that already."

His eyes soften for a moment but it barely lasts a moment. "Then why don't you start? I've got this under control."

"Don't worry, Lis...can I call you that? Are we at that point in our friendship yet?" Tommy asked in his attempt to lighten the mood. He was smiling, looking between the two helplessly hoping they would take the bait. "I always give people nicknames and you seemed like you needed one." He added.

Felicity sighed, running a hand through her hair as she turned her back to the both of them. "I'm just going to get started."

She could feel their eyes on her as she made her way over to the monitors. But she let the tension drain from her as her fingers slid across the keys. This was her comfort zone, something she knew like the back of her hand. There was no second guessing when it came to a computer. She was in her element and would provide them with every detail they needed.

And she wouldn't leave a single trace behind.

-

Oliver Queen wasn't expecting Felicity Smoak.

Hell, he wasn't expecting Dominika Malyshev either.

He got way for than he bargained for.

When he agreed to help Digg and his friend, he thought it would be a simple job. Usually these type of situations were blown out of proportion and could be fixed in the matter of weeks. It would most likely be effortless and rather boring, something that he'd barely be concerned with. At the moment he had other things to worry about much less the safety of some girl. The only reason why he agreed to see them in the first place was because of his friendship with Digg.

Oliver knew of the girl Digg dedicated his life to. Although the specifics were something he never got the hold of, he wasn't ignorant of the situation. He gave Digg his space when it came to her, never asking questions or poking his head where it didn't belong. If the girl was in danger than who was he to screw it all up?

But now he was all in, perhaps way in over his head. Did he really think he could take Malyshev down? For good this time? He has only been the Captain for a few years, what made him think he's come so far to do something like that?

The questions have been eating him up at night, the nightmares returning that wake him up in a cold sweat. He couldn't fail again, he couldn't let everyone down-

"You know...this system is really old." Felicity's voice carried throughout the large room. She was spinning in her chair, a red pen in her mouth as she stared up at the ceiling. "I haven't even begun facial recognition or researched anything yet because I'm still trying to clean this stupid thing out."

Yeah, Felicity Smoak was definitely someone he wasn't expecting. She whirled into his office, head held high and determination shining in her eyes. She wasn't at all the person he thought was going to accompany John.

Oliver never liked surprises but he without a doubt liked Felicity.

It was no secret that she was unbelievably attractive. He was bombarded that day with legs, curves and blonde hair. Her red lips pursed as she studied his office and then himself and he certainly didn't miss her subtle admiration of him. But he found himself more attracted to the strength she carried within her. She held herself in a way that let people know she could handle whatever was thrown at her.

Though he did catch the cracks in that armor. He could see in it her eyes as she asked for his trust and he knew he was their last hope. There was a brokenness about her that he couldn't help but relate to. When speaking to her he had the urge to lean across the table and smooth out the worry lines created on her forehead. There was a need to comfort her, a need to protect her and he knew his answer before she said a single word.

"Like can't you afford to update this stuff? I mean I'm assuming you have money because you're the mafia Captain man who runs this entire business so that must generate _something_. And if I'm going to be using this stuff I suggest you invest a little in it or I won't be able to get anything done."

He studied her intently, his lips pressing into a hard line.

She held her hands up innocently. "I'm just stating the facts. I agreed to help you in exchange for all of this." She waved to the space surrounding her. "And I'm using my best tricks and techniques on you... _for_ you I mean for you. My computer techniques." She shook her head, attempting to ignore the bright flush that spread across her cheeks.

Oliver kept his smile at bay.

She continued. "And I don't think it's too much to ask for a new system. Not entirely new of course but some aspects of it. I don't want to be pushy or anything but it's really-"

"Felicity," he said her name slowly and dragged out, anusicating each syllable. "It's fine. I'll have it done by the end of the week."

She seemed shocked by this and was for once speechless for a moment. "Oh...okay. Thank you." She sternly nodded at him and turned back to the screen.

"How long can you estimate the retrieval of information?"

"Hours most likely. I've added a few things to the router which should help speed up the process."

Oliver nodded.

"Don't worry, she's an expert in this area."

Digg came slowly down the basement steps, wincing slightly as he made it to the bottom. His arm was wrapped up in a sling and the cuts across his face were taped up. Aside from some of the bruises along his abdomen, he wasn't in the worst shape. Oliver knew the man suffered worse and this was probably nothing for him but it wasn't something they would take lightly. He gave him a stiff nod as Dig walked over to Felicity.

"Anything you need, she'll be able to find for you. I have no doubt."

"You should be resting." She said, although her voice was softer than it was when she spoke to Oliver. There was a certain admiration in her eyes as well as an obedience. She respected him and looked to him for guidance. She was no doubt independent but it was different with Digg. Their bond was undeniably one of father and daughter.

"I am! This is the first I've walked all day because of _your_ orders." He turned to Oliver. "But I actually came down here to talk to you." His eyes were hard and his voice was purely professional.

"Well go ahead," Felicity waved them off, clearly oblivious to the shift in the room. "I can't talk anyway because I'm delayed with this du-" She looked to Oliver. "Because of the system."

Digg nodded. "That's fine."

Felicity wasn't paying attention to him any longer, going back to her screens as she typed away on the keyboard. Digg took the opportunity and motioned to the other side of the room. It was a spot where the guards were scarce and the sound wouldn't carry much to the center of the room. Oliver didn't think he'd seen his friend more serious than when he uttered Felicity's name in the small space between them.

"Felicity... _can't_ know what I'm about to tell you. Not until we know the facts."

"John-"

"It's been life or death for her the entire time I've known her. She's strong and she prevails but this...this could destroy her."

Oliver looked around the space of the room. Tommy had joined Felicity by the monitors, munching on some crackers as he began to talk her ear off. But she laughed regardless as her eyes scanned the screen, multitasking like she's done it too many times before. The room was secure and there were more than enough guards in case of a breech. So he turned to his friend and nodded his head.

"Then why don't we go for a walk."

-

A walk turned into an hour drive outside the city. The mansion was already in the outskirts of Moscow but as they drove the distance felt safer. They couldn't have prying eyes or an accidental overhearing from a stranger. Oliver had no idea what John was about to tell him but he knew he couldn't take it lightly.

They stopped when they reached a clearing in the road. It spanned out to acres of open field with tall grass swaying in the wind. Clouds were spanning out in the sky above them and as they got out from the car Oliver could have sworn he felt a raindrop.

"What's going on, Digg?" He finally asked.

Digg was looking out on the expanse of land. His eyes were squinted as they moved with the flowing grass, as if he was trying to pick out something specifically. He was tapping his fingers against his thigh rhythmically as his chest moved up and down with the beat. In the distance thunder could be heard and Digg's head looked up towards the sky. For a moment Oliver didn't see the friend he made years ago in a bar; strong and invincible. The man in front of him now looked scared, the defenses he held up all day slowly breaking down. He was holding his slung arm tightly against his chest when he finally turned to Oliver.

"It's my job to protect Felicity. My whole life I've watched over countless amounts of people. If it wasn't my brothers it was my friends or even a complete stranger. It's always been an instinct of mine. And when I went into this program I dedicated my life to keeping others safe. But how I got messed up in this shitty ass situation I couldn't tell you. I stumbled upon a family in need and I felt it was my job to help them. I used the connections I had when I served and my skills to make sure that everyone would be safe. And you know that sometimes plans change, that they don't always go how you think they will. So you adjust and go from there." He took a deep breath and returned his attention back to the field. "I'm not proud of the things I've done in my life especially when it regards Felicity. But you have to know it was all to keep her safe. That's all that matters to me. That's all I've ever focused on."

"Then it can't be bad. Your intentions have always been honorable."

"She won't see it that way. Not if she finds out." Digg whispered. "I know you've only known her for a few months but you have to be able to see what I see. She's special and I _can't_ lose her...I won't. But I don't think she'd ever be able to forgive me. Even if everything works out for us in the end...I don't know if she'd ever look at me the same."

Felicity's face flashed in his mind and he was surprised by the warmth that slowly began to spread throughout his body. She was special but he held back the smile that threatened to make itself known. This was business, nothing more.

"Digg," Oliver said, "Whatever you did it kept her alive all these years. She has to know that."

Digg shrugged, his attention still elsewhere.

"You have I tell me. If this can help us then I have to know."

"Malyshev didn't shoot me just because I was a familiar face. Evidence suggests that he's on to us, that he knows what we've been trying to hide for almost twenty years."

"'We'?"

He swallowed hard and his eyes connected with Oliver's. "The story Felicity knows, about her mother and Michael...it isn't necessarily true."

"What do you mean?"

"When Felicity's mother discovered she was pregnant, she left Michael and fled to the States. It was her final push to do what she wanted to do for years. I remember she told me she wanted a better life for Felicity or _Dominika_ as she would refer to her now."

Oliver stopped him, shaking his head slowly. "Now? But her mother's dead...Michael killed Donna."

Digg sighed. "Donna contacted me when she was in the hospital with Felicity. She said she heard I was the best there was and she wanted to do the right thing regarding her daughter. I was brought in the next day and she confessed her situation along with the plan she had. Even though it was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do, Donna was willing to do it for her daughter." Digg rubbed his hands together and Oliver noticed a bead of sweat begin to drip down the side of his face. He lowered his voice before speaking. "Donna wanted to take down Michael for good. She wanted to destroy the empire he created in Russia and return it to the rightful people who he stole it from. To do that she had to cut off all connections between her and Felicity so nothing could be traced back to her. Although it didn't work to well because Michael was on our tails her entire life, Donna's plan made it so he could never truly find us. All he had were leads that would never add up."

"What was the plan?"

"She put Felicity in the witness protection program and a fellow agent of mine volunteered to pose as her...mother."

"Her mother? So the Donna that Felicity knows was never Donna Malyshev?"

Digg shook his head. "It was Sara Lance. I knew her my whole life, even trained in the academy with her. My ex was actually her best friend, they did everything together. When the offer for this job came up Sara jumped at the idea. She wanted something different and after four tours she was ready for a break. So when she landed in Nevada we did the trade off, the real Donna Malyshev disappeared and left her identity to Sara. She promised to be in touch and vowed that she would return to her daughter."

Oliver felt his head spin. Digg looked like he let the biggest weight off his shoulders as he turned to Oliver for a response. But he didn't have a single thing to say. How didn't he know this? His whole time here Oliver thought he was on top of the Tambov gang. He thought he knew the history and family background. But apparently he wasn't any better than the image Michael has of him.

"But the woman...." Oliver finally said, realizing that Digg's friend didn't completely finish the mission.

"Malyshev's men were aiming for me but their shots were pretty off. Sara went down just as she began to explain to Felicity what to do. There was no time so I just grabbed Felicity and ran out, didn't even have time to look back. All that mattered was keeping her safe but I think I neglected the person who needed it most."

Oliver frowned towards his friend as he saw the guilt rise up on his face. He knew the feeling all too well. "What happened with Sara wasn't your fault."

"I was there, to keep both of them safe, and I got there too late. If I was just a few minutes earlier the plan would have gone along like it was intended to. Felicity might even be with her real mother now if Sara never died. But because she did Michael had to keep thinking that Donna was truly dead and that I was on the run with Felicity. It was the only way the plan could keep going without interruption."

"And you haven't told Felicity a lick of this?"

"Not a single word."

Oliver nodded his head as he processed the rest of the story. There was one question though that kept running over and over in his mind. He knew her father was a sick, horrible man but Malyshev was known for the passion he had for family, especially that of blood. So Oliver didn't understand why her father was after her for so long. Why he searched relentlessly for years to get her back. Was it because he loved her? Because he wanted her to be apart of the family her mother never wanted? But her mother left for a reason and went to so many extreme measures to keep Felicity safe. It just wasn't adding up.

"So what's driven Malyshev to go after Felicity for so long?"

Digg sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I'm sorry man but-"

"Digg-"

"I can't tell you."

Oliver stepped closer to him. "That's not apart of _our_ plan. You promised to be honest with me."

"This is Felicity's life we're talking about and I promised _Donna_ to keep her secret. I'm not at liberty to share it."

"How can I keep her safe if I don't know the route of the problem?"

"You protect her as she discovers the inner workings of her father's gang. At the end we'll collectively combine our information and that's how we'll take down Malyshev for good."

Oliver felt the anger rippling through his veins. He took a deep breath as his hands clenched into fists at his side. "I won't agree to that."

"You're in too deep now. There's no backing out in this."

"I don't have to stay in anything. If you can't tell me one simple thing then how can I even trust you?"

Digg took a step closer to him. "Trust our friendship...I'd never betray that."

"This isn't about friendship anymore. This concerns my business, my life and more importantly my reputation. I won't let it be jeopardized because your loyalty lies elsewhere." Oliver spat. "And what are you going to do about Felicity? Are you just gonna keep her in the dark for the rest of her life? Lie to her some more? Because if you will then you're no better than the rest of them."

"I've done what was best for her. And right now this is what's keeping her alive. Felicity likes knowing things, she investigates and uncovers as much information possible about something she doesn't know. She won't rest until it makes sense. I guarantee you that her first night here she looked up everything possible about you and this charade you're running. If I were to tell her about her mother and every secret she doesn't know, we wouldn't be able to contain her. She'd be gone before the sun came up tomorrow and then we'd be burying her body by next week."

"I won't keep this secret from her. She deserves the know the truth about her family. You can't let her live this lie."

"If it'll keep her alive then I'll tell her a million more."

"Diggle-" Oliver choked out, turning his body to the field. He ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath. Anger and a heart racing bit of anxiety ran through his body as he went back and forth of what to do. Oliver did many things throughout his life that he wasn't proud of. He killed and fought and tortured. He did what he had to do to get to the top. But one thing he strayed away from was lying. It never settled well with him. He preferred to wow people with the truth rather than fool them with a lie. It was what he did best.

"I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you follow the plan. I've been in contact with Donna recently and informed her about our current situation. She's reconsidering staying in the dark any longer and wants to reveal herself to Felicity within the coming months. She wants more information and Felicity can get her everything she needs."

"It doesn't sound like she's too interested in her daughter, more like her skills." Oliver murmured, his blue eyes hard as he looked to Digg. "Are you sure this is the right decision?"

"No, I'm not. But it's our only option."

Oliver nodded, suddenly wanting to be a million miles from all of this. He was about to say more when his phone began to ring.

Digg stood still as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys?" Felicity's voice filled the empty space between them. "I've got a location on my father now and it looks like...." She paused and Oliver heard some shuffling in the background. There was a laugh and he heard the murmuring of a familiar voice in the background. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why can't Tommy just mind his own business sometimes? "Sorry. It looks like he's stationed a few miles from where John was earlier. But we've got something else."

Oliver sighed and motioned back to the car. "We're on our way now. What did you find?"

"From the phone records I've gathered and the locations the pings were coming from, it seems like he's been contacting someone here."

"Here?" Oliver connected the phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the car as he pulled away from the field. "What do you mean?"

"We have a fucking mole! That's what it means!" Tommy's voice rang through the car, bitterness blatant in his tone. "The proof's all here."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut as his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. He watched the speed dial push up with ease and he let himself feel a little relief. Figures the world decided to end when he was a million miles away.

"Tommy," Felicity scolded. "That's not necessarily the case, Oliver. We don't know for certain yet. It could possibly be that one of his men were close by and they were communicating that way. I know that's not better but we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Stay put until we return. No one comes in and no one goes out." Oliver's hand gripped tightly on the steering wheel. "Tommy keep an eye on Felicity and give orders to all the guards."

"Wow I feel _so_ safe." Felicity commented dryly.

"I'm pretty strong," Tommy replied back. "Look at these muscles."

He felt the annoyance rise up within him and if he didn't want to be snapping at either them he had to hang up. Obviously they didn't understand the severity of the situation. Perhaps a small part of Tommy did but sarcasm was how he offset everything.

"I'll see you back at the house. Remember though-"

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, yeah...just hurry."

Oliver ended the call and stepped harder on the gas pedal, taking comfort in the rising speed of the car.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Betrayal never comes from your enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the next installment of this fic! Not exactly action-packed but it gives us the needed Olicity time ;) I'd love to know what you all think of it! Thanks and have a great week!

She told him to keep their suspicions hidden, to act completely normal when he got back. They spoke several times on his way home as she continued her research. Felicity's plan was to track down every person her father had contact with and cross reference them with those employed to Oliver. It was a tedious project but she knew it would get them the best results. Oliver grumbled to stay quiet and to finish the rest of her work in her room with the door closed.

That was hours ago.

Her fingers tapped anxiously against her thigh as she stared at her bedroom door. Obviously he wasn't going to take this lightly, she should have known that. She shouldn't have said anything until she was absolutely, without a doubt positive that someone was infiltrating on his turf. That was just common sense. But no, she opened her big mouth and spoke her suspicions that were purely that. Suspicions, skepticism, a notion that she was following her gut on. She didn't know anything for sure.

Well, that was until the name popped up.

Vadik Petrov.

It didn't ring any bells for her but she sent down the information regardless. Seconds later she was given strict orders to remain in her room until John, Oliver or Tommy came to get her. They were the only ones to be trusted within the home.

Felicity, being the information craving woman that she was, dove into the story behind the man working for her father. Although it did little to calm her nerves she felt more comfortable as she got to learn more about the situation.

From her findings she discovered the man was a newbie recruited from one of her father's lackey's. He was basically a nobody and was given a job that could easily terminate him. But he was good in reporting, spent some time in journalism in his early days. It meant he was well trained in gathering information and could relay it in a way that people could understand well. He graduated college with a degree in communications as well as psychology. His teachers praised him for his ability to read people, to analyze their expressions and body language. Many criminal investigation agencies attempted to recruit him, offered him large sums of money annually but he refused. That was the part which intrigued Felicity the most. She searched endlessly for motives that would steer him to this line of work but came up empty handed. No matter how hard she tried to dig she found nothing, no traces of his life from the past three years coming up.

She spent another hour on Vadik before giving up. Her head fell back against the pillows as she stared up at the opulent ceilings. Gold trimmed the walls of the room with intercit details painted up and down throughout. Swirls of red and gold swam around together joined in the middle with a grand chandelier. At first she thought it was a bit much but held her tongue in front of John and Oliver. But now she felt almost calmed by it. Her mind got lost in the shapes and patterns made out around the room, her thoughts fading as her eyes outlined them.

There was a knock at the door and she nearly rolled off the bed from jumping. Her first instinct was to run and open it, craving to see John or Tommy or hell, even Oliver. Anyone was better than waiting alone, wondering. But the trained side of her told her to pause, take a step back and do the logical thing and ask who was on the other side.

She stood on her tiptoes and peered in through the peephole. At first she didn't understand the need for it and felt like she was living in a hotel room because of it. But she learned the security purposes behind it. Oliver either went all or nothing she was starting to discover.

Surprisingly it was Oliver on the other side of the door. He had his business face on, completely emotionless and his body was rigid. She opened the door hesitantly, not wanting to hear whatever he was about to tell her.

"I need you to pack your stuff _immediately_."

"What-"

"Get your bag, pack your things and come with me."

"But Oliver-"

He stepped into her personal space, arms grasping her shoulders tightly as he pulled her close. His voice didn't come above a whisper as he spoke. "This house is no longer safe. We have eight minutes to retreat before your father invades the place. I suggest you get moving unless you want this to become a family reunion."

She froze, her entire body running cold as she looked at him helplessly. "I don't understand. Everything was fine a few hours ago."

"I'll explain later but right now you need to move."

Felicity gulped down but nodded. She didn't know how she managed to grab anything and soon realized that Oliver was helping her along. The bedroom door was closed and he was moving methodically around the room, his movements controlled and steady. Before she knew it all her belongings were being zipped up in the familiar duffle bag and Oliver was pushing her towards the door. His grip on her was tight and her mind was in a fog as he lead her down the hallway. She wasn't able to protest or think better of the situation because all she was focusing on was her father. And that paralyzed her with a fear she had never known.

Oliver took her down a hallway that was previously blocked off by guards. She had only passed it once or twice when coming back from John’s room and it had never been left unattended. But this time Oliver was being followed into it with what seemed like an army. His hold on her wrist was tight as he led her through the darkening pathway. There were no lights to aid them and Felicity swallowed hard as the last shred of light faded away.

"Oliver-"

He hushed her sharply, pulling her against his back. She had never been that close to him before and found it equally comforting and awkward. It didn't last long though. Soon a guard in front of them opened a door and light flooded into the hall. Oliver detached himself quickly from her and moved her so she was walking in front of him.

They had entered another hallway and were approaching a set of stairs. After an "all clear" from the two leading guards, they all quickly climbed them two at a time. A man behind her was holding her duffle bag and it was then when she noticed Oliver was empty handed.

Did that mean he was sending her alone? Or maybe John was going with her? She didn't like being out of the loop of things. It seemed like he was following some sort of plan, his movements sure and with purpose. She jumped when she felt his hand come at the small of her back, helping guide her through a more narrow passageway. Without even realizing it a door was being opened in front of her and they were walking out onto the roof of the mansion.

Felicity stopped dead in her tracks.

Thirty feet from them stood a fully loaded and running plane. It was a small aircraft carrier that she assumed couldn't hold many people. But it looked nice and new and undoubtedly expensive. And she was supposed to be boarding it.

He _must_ be joking.

"You honestly don't expect me to-"

"Oh I expect you to." He said, his voice stern yet amusement still able to leak in. "Let's go, Felicity." He started walking, pulling her with him but she grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"But what about John? And Tommy? Are they on the plane too?"

Oliver sighed, his eyes tightly closing. "I'll explain everything to you once we board."

Her heart was beating so fast that her chest became tight and it was getting hard to breathe. "I can't go without John, Oliver. We don't leave each other."

"Everything's going to be fine. What we need is to get on the plane and somewhere safe." His blue eyes melted into hers and she was overwhelmed with a sense of comfort that she never knew was possible. There was a warmth about him as he looked at her and she felt, in that moment, that nothing could ever happen to her. It was completely terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

She turned away from his gaze. "I need to see John."

" _Felicity_ -"

"I just don't understand why we have to leave without them!"

Something feral within him seemed to snap and suddenly he was everywhere. His hands gripped her shoulders roughly and his voice came out so low she barely recognized it.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE GONE!" He shouted. "We split up! I'm in charge of you until we can regroup again and to do that we need to get away. I'm not letting you die up here because you were too stubborn to listen."

She stood there jarred for a moment, taking in the information slowly. His hands were still gripping her shoulders and his eyes were begging her. Before she even realized what she was doing she nodded her head and followed him up the steps of the plane.

He seemed grateful and slightly frantic as he ushered her up the steps. His phone was out immediately as she took a seat across from him. It was no use listening to his conversations though since she couldn’t understand a lick of them. Instead she tried to calm the shaking in her hands as the pilot told them to get ready for take off.

She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that it would all be okay. She would meet up with John again and her father would lose her trail. Maybe they’d find somewhere knew and start over again. It wasn’t right dragging innocent people into this charade. Looking up at Oliver she felt the guilt crash down on her. He and Tommy had to uproot their lives, leave the mansion and runaway because of their deal. And all for someone like her. She wasn’t worth all of this. The elaborate escape routes, the security detail, even the plane! They should’ve left her at the doorstep and bolted.

A part of her almost wished they did. She didn’t know how much more she could do. All the running, the fake identities, building lives in places she wouldn’t last the month in. Nothing she ever had was normal. She couldn’t sleep at night and never leaves a place without looking over her shoulder first. What she’d kill for to have a normal life. Someplace safe...someplace like home.

“Felicity.” Oliver’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts and when she refocused her vision she saw him sitting across from her. He had his phone clutched tightly in his hand and his elbows were resting on his knees. When he leaned back in the chair she noticed his middle finger and thumb rubbing together. His eyes were unsure as he studied her and for a while he didn’t say anything. They stared at each other intently but it wasn’t once awkward. In contrast it was actually _comforting_. Just like before she was struck with the ease that came with Oliver. How being with him wasn’t hard. Without knowing much about him she couldn’t seem to trust him more.

“Can you please me tell what’s going on?” She finally asked, her voice smaller than she would have liked.

Oliver nodded his head, straightening himself up in the chair. He looked like he was struggling to say something and licked his lips before speaking. “I’m sorry...about earlier.” His eyes flickered back up to hers briefly. “We were just running out of time and when Digg said you were stubborn earlier I didn’t believe him. But,” he chuckled to himself, “you proved me wrong.”

“I don’t like being kept out of things, Oliver. I need to know what’s going on. You can’t just throw things at me.”

Something flashed across his face so quickly she wondered if it was even there. “This was necessary. I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t.”

“What even happened?”

“Digg and I were reviewing Vadik’s profile while one of my guards retrieved him. We... _extracted_ as much information from him as possible until he finally cracked about today. Apparently your father was planning an ambush, has been for a while now. He just needed a more precise location on you and with Vadik being his mole he was about to achieve that.”

Felicity looked him straight in the eye for her next question. “Was he going to kill me?”

Oliver visibly swallowed but his eyes kept her in a hard gaze. “No.”

“So he just wanted to kidnap me?”

“You could say that. We still don’t know the extent of his plans for you.”

Felicity nodded. “So once you found this out you decided it was best to leave? Why couldn’t we have fought them off?”

“There was no use. It was better that your father knows we’re one step ahead of him. It’ll tell him to back off for a while especially with the warning we left behind.” His eyes darkened at the statement briefly which sent chills up Felicity’s arms.

“You killed Vadik.” It wasn’t a question.

Oliver nodded.

“Did John do it? He can sometimes get out of hand when it comes to me. I don’t understand why but-”

“Digg loves you.” Oliver stated simply. “I had to convince him not to. He didn’t need anymore blood on his hands.”

Her eyes connected with his and she frowned. “And you do?”

Her question seemed to strike a chord with him. He leaned back in his chair and smiled sadly at her. It made her heart ache as she saw the pain shine in his eyes, glistening in the lighting of the cabin.

“I live with my decisions, Felicity, and today that was the right one.”

She nodded. “So why are you here with me?”

He seemed grateful for the subject change. “We agreed it would throw Michael off a little. It’d be expected that you went with Digg, that we’d all be traveling together. So Digg and Tommy took the car and I hopped on the plane with you. We were sure to keep you hidden and so far it seems it worked. Your father’s men should be arriving at the mansion any minute now. All the software has been wiped and I’ve taken all personal files from my study. There’s nothing for him to find.”

Felicity stared out the window and down at the fading ground. “Where do we go from here?”

“I have a safe house back in the States. I haven’t been there in,” he clasped his hands together, “ _years_. But it’s somewhere I know we won’t be found.”

“Does John know?”

“No.” He answered without hesitation. “It’s not safe to give out locations yet. I sent them to my place in Paris until we arrive. Until then both ends are keeping quiet.”

“How do we know if they’re safe?”

“We just have to hope for the best.”

Felicity pressed her lips together, not liking this at all. She crossed her arms over her chest and returned her attention back to the window. She was sick of thinking, needing to get lost in the clouds floating by them. Even though they stopped talking she could still feel his gaze on her but she refused to look back. Moments later he left her, leaving a cold breeze in his wake.

Just as her eyes were beginning to close she felt a blanket being draped over her.

Neither of them acknowledged it as she fell asleep minutes later.

-

He was amazed by how much she slept. The whole plane ride she didn't so much as stir and when they landed he had to carry her to the car. He suspected early on that she didn't receive much sleep, could see it in the bags under her eyes as she worked. But this only confirmed his suspicions.

When she finally did wake they remained relatively silent. The car ride to the house was long and he noticed how Felicity kept shifting in her spot. Every few minutes she'd cross and then uncross her legs, turn to face the window or look up at the ceiling of the car. He could tell she wanted to ask him things, question him on where exactly they were going. But every time she looked like she was about to say something she stopped herself. Felicity didn't strike him as the person to enjoy empty silences and he found himself wanting to talk to her. He needed to take his mind off exactly where they were heading.

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

Finally she looked up at him and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay."

He nodded his head, not quite sure what to say next. "Maybe a half hour or so."

She nodded.

Oliver sighed, running a hand through his hair. He decided to leave her be until they arrived and lost himself in the passing scenery.

He couldn't feel more on edge as he sat there waiting. They were driving to his home in Starling City, the one he lived in with his parents and sister. It was boarded up and abandoned after his mother passed away. Neither himself nor his sister wished to live there without her presence and had it vacated. Him and Thea never agreed on much but that was something they both quickly consented to. But Oliver never sold the house. Being the owner he chose to keep it abandoned and had security on it 24/7. It was always his back up plan, a just-in-case in the event of an emergency. Thea was never the wiser and to this day assumes it's being rented out. Every month he always sends her a "percentage" of the rental income they're supposedly receiving. It gives him a peace of mind knowing that she's somewhat being taken care of despite the fact that he's not in her life.

When they arrived Oliver waited until the perimeter was secure before getting out of the car. He opened the door for Felicity and watched as she carefully got out of the car. Her eyes widened as she took in the old, crumbling mansion in front of her and looked at him with uncertainty. To his surprise though she said nothing and followed him up to the front steps.

"Don't be alarmed by the inside." Oliver warned as he unlocked the door. "We just have to take the sheets off and turn the heat back on. It'll be better then."

He heard her gasp as they walked into the grand foyer. Her hand as covering her mouth as she walked in deeper but he stood back observing. A few moments later he flicked on the lights and gave orders to the guards to do a walk through. Yet Felicity stayed rooted in her spot, awe stricken by the sheer opulence of it all. He could agree that it was just a tad too much. His mother was always a "go big or go home" kind of woman, never cutting corners when it came to her home. When he was younger he never cared to appreciate all that she did. But looking at it now all these years later a warmth spread through him. The love she had for them, for their life, just oozed from the walls around him.

"This place is insane." Felicity finally whispered, her voice echoing in the large space. "Did you ever live here?"

The thought of lying to her twisted something within him. She's told so many lies, lives a lie for God's sake, she doesn't deserve another insignificant one.

"When I was a child, yes."

That seemed to surprise her. "Why did you leave?"

Oliver smiled at her. He remembered Digg's comment about her during their conversation a few days back. How she most likely researched everything about him. So he would assume she knew about the island and the family drama that occurred when he returned. She wasn't ignorant to anything about him, well, mostly anything.

"I think you know why."

She looked down and he saw the faint blush of her cheeks. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. Let's just get situated."

He ordered one of the guards to take their bags upstairs and motioned for Felicity to follow him. Without even realizing it she walked closely behind him, her eyes venturing up to the ceiling and then back in front. The soft clicking of her heels echoed throughout the hallway as they entered the living room.

It was a field of white. Oliver swallowed hard as he took in the various sheets covering priceless furniture. As a kid he remembered he wasn't even allowed to sit on those couches. They were strictly for his father's business meetings. The scotch and cigars would come out and the room would be filled with co-workers that Oliver had never seen. Not that he cared much. He was never around enough to be bothered by it. But he knew everyone else could remember those moments differently.

"I'm pretty sure the TV's around here somewhere."

"And the kitchen? I'm starving." Felicity said, hand clutching her stomach. "No offense but your plane food kind of sucked."

Oliver smirked. "How would you have known? You were asleep for more than half of it."

She rolled her eyes at him and wandered further ahead. Her hand reached out as she entered the hall and her fingers skimmed against the wall. Each digit took a moment to memorize a certain texture before moving on and exploring more. Oliver watched with fascination as she studied every detail of the house, how comfortable she suddenly became. Felicity seemed more outgoing and open in a place that used to fill him with dread. It was ironic that his childhood home that held so many horrific memories brought her a sense of peace.

"So how long are you planning for us to stay here?" She said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Oliver placed his phone on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Everything was fully stocked and prepared for their visit, he made sure of it. "I'm going to give it a few days. Digg is to contact me first with more information. He and Tommy stayed back to gather intel on your father's plan and where to go from here. I don't want to make a move too soon and blow our cover."

"What _is_ our plan exactly?"

Oliver smirked as he turned back around with a frozen pizza in his hands. "To eat."

"I'm being serious."

His eyes squinted at her. "There's a plan and its to stay hidden. I'm all for doing something and we will once we have the correct information and our team is back together. We can't make decisions when only half of us are present. For now we just have to sit tight and keep away from the windows."

Felicity sighed as the familiar tightness in her chest came back to her. This was always the worst part. She hated waiting around for something to happen or for someone to find them. She liked being the doer, the one to make the decisions and have a hold of her own fate. Being at the mercy of someone else never quite went well with Felicity. She preferred doing things herself, that way she never had to worry about anything going wrong. Not that she felt like Oliver would mess this up somehow, she just wished it could be different.

"It'll be fine," he spoke up, his back to her as he preheated the oven.

Felicity nodded although he couldn't see her. "I'm gonna take a shower, wash the flight off me."

He turned back to her. "Your room's right across from mine." His arms were crossed over his chest, as if he were guarding himself from something. "Roy's stationed at the bottom of the staircase, he'll lead you to it."

She nodded a thanks to him and walked out of the kitchen. She was looking forward to a few moments alone and some time to wash away the events of the past few days.

Unfortunately it was all short lived. Felicity was in the process of towel drying her hair when a knock at the door sounded throughout the bathroom. She fumbled with the bobby pin in her hand and dropped the brush she was holding steady in her mouth.

Five minutes, that's all she wanted.

With an aggravated sigh she opened the door to reveal a very uncomfortable Roy.

"Yes?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Queen wanted me to check up on you. He said you were taking a while and that the pizza was ready."

"It's been fifteen minutes." She nearly whined and whipped the brush through her hair quickly. "I swear you guys never understand. Sure I'm not getting ready completely but I still have to shower, maybe shave my legs and get dressed. God forbid I want to freshen up. I've been on a plane for over twenty hours. Hasn't he been around enough women to know this?"

Roy bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. "I think he was just worried. I mean not worried, worried but like concerned. Because he's in charge of you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean he's here to protect you."

Felicity quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned to him. "Let's just go, I'm starving."

Roy gave her a relieved look as he leaded them out of the room. Briefly she glanced to the closed door across from her in the hall. It was shut when she first came up and a part of her was dying of curiousity to see what was behind it. Maybe it's exactly the same as her. A bed in the middle of the room, a nightstand on either side of it and a dresser tucked in the corner. There's even enough room for a sitting area in hers and if she were staying longer she wouldn't ban the thought of curling up in the chair and reading a book.

But that's not the _point_.

The point is that the room was probably _identical_ to hers. Yet she wanted to rip it open regardless and take a look. Oliver Queen might be the biggest enigma in her life right now and if that room could shed a little more light on him then she wouldn't hesitate.

They're descending the stairs when Oliver's voice ripped her from her thoughts.

"I honestly don't see how that would help anything." He sounded annoyed and there was an edge to his voice that she hadn't heard before. "I mean do you hear yourself right now? This is ridiculous." Oliver paused and ran a hand down his face sighing. "It's all of our lives! She won't be the only one affected by it."

Roy looked back at Felicity, ready to continue walking but she stopped him. She put a finger to her lips and signaled him to wait.

"I won't do it. There are other ways out of this." Another pause and the sound of something shattering echoed into the hall. "God damnit I don't care what she says! This isn't her fight anymore! We've all been dragged into this it can't _not_ be my business. Are all of these secrets even worth it? When people are kept in the dark it only turns out one way for them. You and I both know that from first experience. We lost people we can't get back. Do you really want that for Felicity?" Oliver took a breath. "I know I don't."

Felicity stopped breathing and Roy interrupted everything.

"Hey boss, I got her."

Oliver seemed relatively unaffected by the outburst. He ended the call and shoved the phone in his back pocket. His eyes were glued on Felicity, like he knew she heard every word of that conversation. But he remained silent as he dished the slices of pizza out on plates. The rest of the night continued on that way. No one mentioned the call, no one asked questions and no one seemed to care except for Felicity.

It gnawed away at her. Days passed and they continued to remain inside Oliver's creepy, massive childhood home. Ever since the call he was strictly cordial with her, only talking to her in passing or if something came up that he needed info on. Other than that she hadn't heard a word from him. Roy didn't make any impromptu check ups on her and she stayed relatively by herself. It wasn't until a few nights after the call did she catch him in the kitchen.

He was standing in the refrigerator, both doors wide open as he stared into it. The light coming from inside was strangely flattering on his features and illuminated them in a way that made them appear softer. The hard lines on his forehead were smoothed down and the frown lines she was so accustomed to on his lips were straighter. He looked content.

She was dying for some answers, for some form of human contact that didn't involve asking for directions on how to get back to her room. And Oliver was...well he was Oliver. Was he her friend? Maybe not in the way her and Tommy were 'friends' but somewhere along those lines they fell there. Come to think of it she didn't have a lot of friends. There was John but she considered him more of a father than anything else, a big brother even.

Oliver was...well she was just going to call him Oliver.

He's Oliver and she needed to talk to him.

It didn't take him long to notice her presence and when he did he barely acknowledged her. He was halfway to the exit when she called his name.

He turned around slowly, his features stone cold as he looked at her. "I really don't-"

"What did you mean the other day?" She whispered, her attention focused completely on her intertwined hands on her lap. "When you said that keeping people in the dark only ended one way for them? You said you knew from experience."

He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. For a second she thought he'd walk away completely and pretend none of it ever happened. But he stopped in the doorway and gazed at her wordlessly, waiting for her to go on.

"I won't ask anything about that phone call if you answer my question."

"Why do you want to know?" He was only whispering but the weight of his question sat heavily between them, as if he shouted it to her.

She shrugged her shoulders hoping that would suffice as an answer.

"You know what they say about curiosity and the cat."

"I think I'll be okay."

Oliver pushed himself off the door frame and stood opposite of her from the island. "When I returned from the island I knew nothing from my old life would be the same. What I didn't realize was that it would be in complete shambles. My mother thought she had it all under control and never bothered to tell anyone. If I would have known," he swallowed hard and shook his head, "maybe I would have been able to help her. But after she died it seemed I followed in her footsteps. I thought keeping things from Thea would make her safe. I thought if she were in the dark then nothing could ever happen to her. That only ended with me losing her."

Felicity's eyes widened. "She's-"

"No but I haven't seen or spoken to her in three years. Last year I stopped trying but I know she's safe and I guess in the end that's all that matters. I'm done burying the people that I love."

"Would you do it over again if you had the chance?"

He didn't need much time to think it through. "I'd do some things differently but not most. I'll do anything for my sister and if it means pushing her away to be safe, then so be it."

"What about want she wanted?"

Oliver's eyes were trained on hers, studying her intently. She was expecting annoyance, maybe a scoffed remark and a swift end of the conversation entirely. Instead he seemed completely willing to talk about whatever came from her mouth next. It was as if he never had a conversation like this before. He was so taken aback by her initial question and she could only guess that he never fully talked about this with anyone before. She didn't know how she felt about being the one he, if only briefly, opened up to.

"Thea didn't know what she wanted but by the end of it all she knew she didn't want me. I make decisions for a reason, I don't do anything on impulse. Sometimes lying is the only way to protect the ones you love."

Felicity nodded in understanding and then her next question slipped out without permission. "Who's lying to me?"

His eyes flickered up to hers and the shift in the room was prominent.

It was all business now.

"I won't lie to you, that's not who I am anymore."

She waited.

"But all of this...what's being kept from you...is bigger than what you could ever imagine. They need time to tell you and I'm not at liberty to say."

She reached across the island, her movements desperate almost as she searched for his hand. Her suspicions have been growing the past few days, getting clearer the more she thought of it. Everything began to make sense from the tidbit of information she acquired from Oliver. It all led back to one person and her stomach churned just thinking about it.

But she had to know.

"Please don't say it's him. Tell me I'm wrong."

Oliver eyes slammed shut and he looked away from her. " _Fel-ic-ity_."

Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she felt her world slowly close in around her. She barely noticed Roy come in or the entourage behind him. All she heard was the overwhelming white noise and the low rumbling of voices beside her. But when she heard her name being called from off into the kitchen, she finally seemed to focus. Days ago she would have been relieved to see his face, now though, she could barely look at him.

Felicity didn't know how to handle it, didn't know how to ask for whatever truth he was keeping from her. So instead she quickly glanced towards Oliver (who seemed completely at ease) and rounded the island. Her arms were held wide open as she was brought into the embrace of a man who she's trusted with her life. There's a warmth that usually seeps into her at his touch, all comforting and reassuring. It never ceased to make her hope that everything would be okay. Their small family of two were reunited and that's all they ever needed.

"John," she breathed.

"I've missed you so much, Felicity, I'm glad you're okay."

He hugged her tighter but all she felt was a bone chilling cold running down her spine.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. You have me running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual but I think it will do the trick! Hope you like the drama to come, I know I do ;) Enjoy and I would love to know what you think!

"Remember that time we broke you grandmother's urn?"

Oliver glared at Tommy from across the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrowed and he gave out an exasperated sigh.

Tommy continued. "I threw the football across the living room and since you can't catch for your life-"

"I can catch." Oliver said defensively.

"Is that why they nicknamed you butterfingers junior year?"

"That wasn't my nickname." He looked around to everyone in the room. "That was _not_ my nickname."

Tommy waved him off. "That's besides the point."

"How about we discuss why you're both here." Oliver said. "You weren't supposed to be coming back for a few days." His eyes were trained on Diggle and he felt the annoyance begin to simmer within him. This wasn't apart of their plan. They discussed everything on the phone, knew what move to make next and him showing up at the mansion defied what they agreed on.

"There's been a change of plans." Diggle stepped away from Felicity.

Felicity eyes widened at his statement. "What do you mean 'plans'?"

Olive sighed. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her this time. They had an understanding, one she was fully aware of. But it was up to her to confront Diggle, to get the whole truth. Oliver couldn’t think of another reason why he'd be here other than Felicity's mother. Something must have happened that brought them back sooner and it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

John looked to Oliver. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Felicity blanched. " _Alone_?! You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Tommy's eyes widened as he looked between the two. It was definitely something he didn't want to get in the middle of. Luckily for him it seemed that was Oliver's job.

"Digg I don't think we should-"

"I just don't understand," Felicity interrupted, "why you can't tell me. I don't understand the big secret. I don't _understand_ the issue everyone has with me _knowing_ things."

John ran a hand down his face and shook his head. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes being a dead give away. They were so dark they almost appeared bruise-like in the light. He seemed frustrated with Felicity's questioning, fed up with her suspicions. But Oliver couldn't feel sorry for him. He brought himself into this mess by keeping things from her. And Oliver knows without a doubt that Diggle's scared to death of what will happen when she finds out. Oliver doesn't know Felicity very well but he knows her well enough to infer her reaction won't be so accepting.

“Because maybe people are just trying to help you.” Digg said through gritted teeth. His hand was clenched into a fist on the island as he glared over at Felicity.

“By lying to me?”

There it was. Oliver took in a sharp breath as his eyes slid over each of them. It was obvious Felicity was struggling. The hands at her sides were shaking as her eyes frantically searched the entire kitchen, anywhere but Digg. For a moment Oliver and her eyes connected. It was almost as if she was asking for his support, to be her ally in this situation. She needed someone on her side, to prove she wasn’t as crazy as they were all making her out to be. His heart sank when he realized there were tears shining on her cheeks.

“I know you’re hiding something from me. I overheard Oliver’s conversation with you and I asked him to tell me. He said it wasn’t his secret to tell.”

“Felicity-” John’s eyes were desperate and he took a step towards her only for her to step back. The loss of trust between the two was evident. Something that before held their relationship together now had it completely crumbling. It appeared that a situation like this never occurred to John. He was so set in his plan, so used to hiding a significant piece of information from her that it never came to mind what would happen when she found out. Perhaps he thought her mother would be the one to come out with everything. That she would present herself to Felicity and tell her everything that’s happened during these years.

Maybe her mother would be the one to save her from herself.

“Just tell me, John. I can take it, whatever it is, I can.”

He turned away from her, his breath coming out hard and shaky. Tommy left the room minutes ago which only left Oliver to witness the breakdown.

“It’s not my secret to tell.” He finally said.

“Then whose is it? What don’t I know? Why are you looking at me like I’m going to freak out?”

He sighed and hesitantly walked over to her. “I can’t tell you, Felicity. We’ve worked so hard, your whole life, to preserve this secret. Telling you now would throw it all away.”

“‘We’?”

Oliver decided to step in. “What you’re doing here is a fruitless effort. You can’t keep this from her when she knows somethings wrong. You said so yourself that once she suspects something she won’t let it go.”

“This is none of your concern. I’d prefer it if you’d leave us, actually.”

“None of my concern?” Oliver echoed back. “This became my concern after you dragged my family and I into this mess.”

“You don’t get to decide how I handle _my_ family.”

Felicity scoffed at that. “What a way to treat family.”

John snapped. “What I’m dealing with, what we’re all dealing with, is completely beyond us! You can’t even begin to fathom the storm that’s heading our way. Do you want to know why I came back early?”

Both Oliver and Felicity were silent.

“After Malyshev discovered Felicity was gone from the home he went after Tommy and I. He took the bait Oliver set for him because he knew our patterns from over the years. But once it was made clear that she was absent he decided to turn to other tactics, ones I’m sure will spark an interest in you.” His eyes were trained on Oliver, a hardness in them Felicity had never seen before.

“What are you trying to say exactly?”

Without a word John reached into his coat and pulled out a manilla envelope. He tossed it on the counter carelessly.

Oliver locked eyes with John as he reached over the island. The sound of tearing paper filled the eerily quiet room as he pulled the contents from it. Felicity was looking over his shoulder, not quite sure what to expect. But then an oddly familiar face flashed up at them that had Oliver reeling within seconds.

Thea Queen swayed to the floor when Oliver dropped the handful of pictures in his hand. They were all different, probably taken various days at a time. Sometimes she was seen reading comfortably in her apartment while others she was strolling down the street with a shopping bag slung over her shoulder. She looked older than the pictures Felicity discovered online, more mature in a way. But overall there was sense of peace to her in each picture. She didn’t look dismal or sullen like the media always portrayed her to be. The pictures caught her in fits of laughter, hanging out with friends and being content by herself. She seemed to be living the perfect life except for the fact that said life was being photographed by a malicious mafia Captain who just happened to be Felicity’s father.

All Oliver could see was red.

He distanced himself from her _specifically_ for this reason. Everything he sacrificed for her, for the sake of his family, was always to keep her safe. There wasn’t anything he wasn’t prepared to do to keep the heart inside her chest beating. It was one of the only reasons why he was alive. Despite her barely being apart of his life at the moment, she kept him going.

And now all of that was threatened.

“I received pictures of a...significant other from back home at the same time I was sent those. He won’t stop at this until he has her which is why we need to form a plan quickly.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Oliver’s voice was low and threatening as he slowly approached Diggle. His hand was clutching the picture so tightly it hardly looked like anything. The complete and utter rage displayed on his face made Felicity stay as far away from him as possible.   

“I didn’t want to jeopardize your location. It was bad enough I called you a few days ago.”

“She’s been in danger for days now and I never knew about it?”

“Oliver-”

“You can keep as a many secrets as you want but as soon as it starts to concern my family, you cross a line.” Oliver felt the blood rush through his body, his muscles coil in anger as he stared at a man he thought to be his friend. “How could you do that to me? After everything-”

“She’s fine! Tommy left to keep tabs on her and once he returned, _ensuring her safety_ , we set our course for here. I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“‘She’s fine’? That’s all you have to say to me? How fucking dare you!”

And that’s when he lunged, his fist held high, face completely blank. The whole kitchen broke out in disare. Tommy seemed to have entered some point in between the fighting and was stepping in to break apart the two men. John refused to go against Oliver and took the hard blow to his face. A sickening crunch sounded throughout the room making Felicity wince as she helped Tommy pull them back.

Oliver’s chest was moving rapidly up and down as Tommy restrained him. His eyes were wild as he looked around the vast space of kitchen. Diggle had moved to the other side of the room, nursing a most-likely-forming-black eye. His lip was split and there was blood dripping down his chin. He seemed deflated but more importantly _defeated_. There was a lost look in his eyes as he turned to Felicity, as if he had no idea where to go from there.

“Why don’t you just tell her, _John_?” Oliver spat.

“ _Oliver_ -” John warned and some of the fight seemed to color his face back up. Anything to keep the secret hidden.

“Tell her what you’ve been keeping from her all this time. About her mother being _alive_. About Sara. About fucking _everybody_ -”

Tommy pulled him back, hissing his name under his breath. Finally he pushed him away, shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.

And then everyone turned to look at Felicity.

She was huddled in the corner, body angled away from the carnage flying towards her. Her eyes were wide with astonishment and she didn’t know who to look at. There was a tightness creeping up on her chest, disrupting the process of breathing. But a part of her didn’t mind. Maybe if she stopped breathing altogether then she wouldn’t have to deal with it. All of it would disappear and she could float away into a peaceful oblivion. No more running, no more hiding, if only she stopped breathing-

Someone calling her name broke her out of her thoughts.

Her head jerked up and suddenly she had the desire to run a million miles away. She felt like a caged animal as the three men started to close around her. Soft, comforting words flowed into her ears but the instinct inside her overpowered the rational thing to do.

_Run, run, run-_

“Hear me out, Felicity-” John was approaching her but Tommy stepped in.

“Maybe you should give her some space.”

She gave him a grateful look as her eyes flickered over to Oliver. He calmed down some in the minutes that passed and there was a look of guilt painting his features. A sadness swam in his eyes and for a moment it looked as if he was going to say something. But it passed just as quickly as it appeared and she was running out of the room.

-

Felicity wondered, as she packed her bags once again, when there’d be a time when she no longer had to run. Her hands were tremulous as she threw in any piece of clothing she could find. For some reason she thought they’d last longer this time. She liked the mansion. Despite the creepiness, all the furniture covered in sheets and the ghost’s of Oliver childhood haunting the halls, it wasn’t so bad. And it was nice being back in the States.

But it couldn’t continue.

Not only did she feel she couldn’t trust John but other lives were at risk. The guilt was overwhelming just thinking about the danger Thea could be or already was in. She never met the woman but no innocent deserves something like that. If leaving could spare her life as well as the loved one of John, then she’d do it. She wasn’t worth countless of lives, not anymore.

The last thing to go in her bag was the picture of herself and her mother. It burned in her hands as she gripped it tightly, so many questions consuming her mind.

Was it really her mother smiling up at her? They looked so similar. Despite the blonde hair the features were all there. She never had any reason to question the maternity of the woman who raised her. Her stomach turned to think that perhaps all of it was a lie.

The summer mornings filled with music and food.

Long nights of movies and laughter.

Struggling to get by.

The protectiveness.

The _love_.

Maybe it never meant a _damn_ thing.

Nevertheless she couldn’t do without the picture. Even if it was a hoax, those memories were the only thing closest to a normal life that she had. She wouldn’t give that up.

Felicity decided to wait until the commotion downstairs settled. Everyone would be too wrapped up in what happened to notice she went missing. She was a master at going undetected.

She had just kicked her bag underneath the bed when a knock sounded at the door. She had to compose herself for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Oliver was standing rigid in the doorway, flexing his bad hand at his side. His clothes were still disheveled and his hair was sticking up in varying directions. The air between them was heavy as they stood staring at one another. They each carried a guilt about the other and Felicity didn’t know where to start.

“Can I come in?” He asked quietly.

She nodded and stepped aside, taking note of his injured hand as he walked by.

“Are you alright?” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed, running his good hand down his face. “I’ll be fine. I’m sorry you had to see that but more importantly, Felicity-”

“I know.” She whispered, ducking her head back from him. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“I do though.” He said earnestly. “It wasn’t my place to reveal a secret that wasn’t mine to tell. That was why I didn’t say anything to you in the first place. I had respect for John and his decisions even though I didn’t necessarily agree with him. But tonight he crossed a line with me and I lost control. For that I apologize.”

It was probably the most sincere apology she had ever received. There was a truthfulness in his eyes that never made her want to doubt his intentions. He was determined to make her see how sorry he really was and Oliver Queen never struck her as the kind of man to apologize. Bratva Captains aren’t known for that.

“Then you have to know that I never meant to hurt Thea. It was never my intention to endanger anyone in your family. That was the last thing we wanted when we asked for your help.”

“I know that.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to back out, leave this behind you. Go back to Thea, take back your home, live your life again. This,” she gestured around, “ _me_...it’s not worth it.”

Oliver took two long strides and then he was right in front of her. She never realized how tall he was until he was towering over her now, his hands clutching her shoulders firmly.

“Don’t you dare question your worth, Felicity. You are one of the strongest, bravest, most remarkable women I’ve ever met. You are worth a whole damn lot and then some.”

She closed her eyes softly at his words. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough.” He said. “A lot of people have grown to care about you; John, Tommy, hell even Roy all consider you family. You mean something to us.”

“‘Us?’” In that moment she had the urge to lean forward and close the gap between them. She just wanted to know what’d it be like before she disappeared. Chances were she’d never see him again and if this was the only time-

“Yeah us.”

“Oliver-”

“Everyone needs some time to cool down. Later today we’ll regroup, talk things out. I can’t say I’ll be exactly cordial but this fight isn’t just yours anymore. This concerns everyone and I want to take Malyshev down for good.”

She averted her eyes. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He leaned down, his breath ghosting past her ear as he whispered: “I know what you want to do and I can tell you it’s as bad as Diggle’s idea to lie to me. It’s reckless and completely careless for not only yourself but for the people that care about you. It’s selfish.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oliver stood straight again, his arms falling back at his sides. She instantly missed the contact and a part of her wished she could stay, if not for John but him. The possibilities that could occur were endless but she banished the thought before it could fester in her mind any longer.

His eyes scanned her face analytically as he took a step back from her. “I’m going to have Roy stand by your door in case you need anything.”

Felicity nodded her head, instantly catching the double meaning. “Thank you...for everything. I am sorry about your hand though.”

Oliver smirked as he walked back and out of the door. “I’m not.”

Fifteen minutes later she was sliding down the balcony on a rope of tied together sheets. Her duffle bag dropped with soft thump on the grass and she was running as soon as her feet hit the ground. She had everything she needed; spare money, new ID, a burner phone. It was all apart of the just-in-case plan in the event of an emergency. John had it all setup in the case they had to split up.  

So she’d be fine.

Everything would be okay.

She would be out of everyone’s lives and no one else would have to get hurt.

No one but her.


	6. The truth never set me free (so I did it myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! I hope you like it, it's one of my favorites so far. Let me know what you think :)

It didn’t take Felicity long to reach her destination. Despite her wanting to distance herself from John and Oliver, she didn’t want to end up in a body bag either. She was upset but she wasn’t an idiot. If she wanted to make it through any of this she had to be alive to do so.

When she finally made it into town she jumped on the first train available. She brought the hood up on her jacket and sat at the far end of the cart, head down while trying to remain as invisible as possible. Luckily for her no one seemed to notice nor care and left her alone for the entire length of the ride.

It was later that night when she arrived at the familiar apartment building that sat at the higher end of Starling City. John only took her there once, years ago, to visit an old friend. She had come to see them many times but they never travelled to her. It was when they needed a new set of identities that he sought her out instead. She was always happy to see them, John especially, despite the underlying tension that seemed to run between them. But Felicity knew her home would be a safe haven and no one would expect for her to go there.

Lyla Michaels opened the door on the second knock and completely froze in the doorway. She was dressed in casual jeans and a black, long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was shorter than Felicity remembered and darker too. At first she gave her a smile, hoping to God she wouldn’t completely freak at the the unfamiliar face. It hadn’t been too long ago but her hair was different and the usual glasses she wore were absent. She wouldn’t be surprised if the door slammed on her face, especially since no one was supposed to know her location currently.

“ _Felicity_?” Lyla said in disbelief, her voice coming out soft and breathy. She poked her head out more into the hallway, looking to each side of her to find she was alone. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” Quickly she ushered her inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Without thought Felicity brought her in for a hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her as she brought her arms around. Lyla seemed hesitant at first but didn’t resist to return it. They stood like that for a few moments as Felicity let the emotion consume her. All this time she was focusing on what to do and where to go next. She never let the herself succumb to the overwhelming heartbreak she was feeling. There wasn’t any time for it. But now in the scation of Lyla’s home, she left herself fall apart.

An understanding flew between the two women and Lyla held her close as she cried. The world around her seemed to be crumbling as the reality of it all fell apart. If what Oliver said was true, and she was completely certain of it, then that would mean her whole life was a lie. Regardless of John’s intentions, she couldn’t seem to look past it. And the worst part of it all was she kept reliving it.

Her childhood.

Memories of John.

Growing up.

Her mother.

Her mother’s _death_.

How could she still be alive when all Felicity can see is the bullet going straight through her? How could she be alive when Felicity can distinctly remember the pool of blood collecting on the floor? How could she be alive when she clearly _died_ all those years ago?

Why couldn’t anything just make sense?

Half of the reason why she came to Lyla though was for answers. She knew that out of all of them Lyla would give her the clearest, most truthful version of the story. She was the one that aided them during their years on the run and covered their tracks more than once. If she didn’t have the real story then Felicity didn’t know where to go from here. John, at the moment, was no longer an option to her.

After a few minutes Felicity pulled away, wiping her tears as she tilted her head up at Lyla.

“I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized, composing and distancing herself in the process.

Lyla sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, worry striking her features. “Can you please tell me what happened?”

She guided them into the kitchen and poured Felicity a glass of water as she took a seat on stool. It was quiet for a while before Felicity slowly relayed the story of what happened. She kept her eyes down the entire time, knowing the shame she would receive once she told her the end. But throughout the time she spent talking Lyla remains silent and understanding, nodding every once and then when a particular comment was made.

When she finally finished Lyla got up and went into the other room. Felicity didn’t realize what she was doing until she picked up the phone and began dialing.

“Lyla, stop!”

She shook her head and just before she pressed the green button Felicity snatched it out of her hand.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” Lyla cried, hands on her hips as she looked at Felicity. “Do you know how worried he must be right now? How completely terrified he’ll be once he knows you’re gone? Do you know how absolutely-”

“Yes!” She interrupted, her voice exasperated. “Of course I do! But I couldn’t be there anymore, Lyla. I could not bring myself to go down and face him. After what he did-” Felicity felt the tears rising up in her again and took a breath. “I came here, to you, for answers. And that’s what I want.”

Lyla studied her briefly before picking her phone up from the phone. She stared at it for only a moment before tossing it back on the couch.

“What you did wasn’t smart.” She started slowly. “Even though you came straight to me, you don’t know what could have happened. It was a reckless decision and I’m sure when you go back to John he’ll have some choice words to say.” She placed her hand on the small of Felicity’s back and guided her back into the kitchen. “When you first came here I thought...I thought something happened to _him_ -”

Guilt immediately struck Felicity. “Oh my God, I never meant-”

“I know.” Lyla said sternly. “Nevertheless you need to start thinking things through more. I know you’re hurt and angry but that doesn’t give you the right to be careless with your life.”

Felicity sighed but didn’t protest against her. She knew she was right even though she wouldn’t admit it aloud.

“I will tell you everything about your mother on the condition that I call John and tell him you're safe. After a sufficient amount of time away and when you feel ready, I’ll take you back to the Queen mansion or wherever they’ve moved to. If it’s true that Mr. Queen’s sister has been threatened I don’t think he’ll want to be here much longer.” She looked at Felicity with soft, pleading eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

Although Felicity didn’t particularly care for Lyla’s idea, she agreed. It didn’t take her long to go running into the living room once again, picking up her phone and dialing away.

The conversation didn’t last long and occurred in hushed voices. If Felicity didn’t know what the phone call was about then she wouldn’t have been able to understand a lick of it. It seemed rather ordinary and not at all what Felicity expected. She assumed most of it was in some code no one bothered to tell her. But her ears perked up when Lyla’s tone turned reassuring and comforting. She wasn’t able to hear much of what she said but when she returned her face said it all.

“You’ve got a day or he’s coming here himself.” Was all she said as she sat back down.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “That’s not really apart of the deal.”

Lyla’s eyes narrowed.

“Can you just,” she whispered, “tell me what happened?”

Lyla paused, her lips turning in a frown before she began. “Your mother’s name is Donna Malyshev but the woman who took care of you...she was apart of ARGUS. Her name was Sara Lance and she was assigned to your case before you were born.”

Felicity ignored the tightening in her chest. “My case?”

“When your mother escaped your father she turned to ARGUS for help. During that time, though, she was pregnant with you. She never wanted to leave you but she wanted to fight this, fight Michael. It was her decision to give you up and disappear. Sara adopted the name Donna Smoak, changing her last name in order to stay hidden. As soon as you were born Donna left ARGUS headquarters and I haven’t heard much from her since.”

“Tell me about Sara.”

Lyla smiled softly and reached over to grab Felicity’s hand. “She was a wonderful woman, a great agent and an even better mother. I was surprised when she first offered to take the case. Domestic life was never something I associated her with. Sara was very independent and loved her job which required long hours and constant moving. She was a field agent so settling down was never an option with people like her. But when the offer was presented she came to John in the middle of the night. To this day I don’t know what moved her to make that leap. But I do know that she was undeniably happy and didn’t regret any of it.” Tears fell from her eyes and she squeezed Felicity’s hand tighter. “She loved you so much, don’t ever doubt that. She wasn’t just some agent that volunteered for a gig. She was...she was your _mother_.”

Felicity hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt the wetness spread along her cheeks. Her heart ached, longed to know the amazing woman Lyla spoke of. Her memory was slowly fading day after day of her, no longer able to hear the sound of her face. There are blurry memories where she can barely picture her face but can still remember her protective touch. She wanted that again, missed it more than anything. Even though Sara wasn’t her real mother, there would never be anyone else who could fill that role but her. Donna wouldn’t be able to match up nor would Felicity want her to. She didn’t want anything to taint that memory.

“I actually have pictures...if you want them.” Lyla was already up from her seat, rushing back into the living room. There was some rustling, a few whispered curses before she came striding back in with a file folder. “There aren’t many but these are just some from our training together.” She pulled out one of her and Sara along with another with just Sara and John. “They were very close.” Lyla said fondly, almost as if she was picturing a memory in her mind as she spoke. “Her death hit him hard, he felt responsible and shouldered a lot of the blame. He thought it was his job to protect her and that he failed when she was shot down. It was, um, a hard few years.”

Felicity held each picture gently, smiling down at the moments captured in them. Her fingers glided over Sara’s face as she let out a shuddering breath.

“I wish she were here.” Felicity murmured, so soft that Lyla didn’t hear her at first.

“I know, sweetheart.”

“I-”

Felicity stopped abruptly when a shrill cry sounded from the hallway off the kitchen. Lyla’s eyes instantly widened and she scrambled off her chair as the cry continued. As Felicity listened to it longer it began to sound like...like a baby.

Without hesitation she followed her down the hallway and into a pale pink bedroom. It was small, with a crib in the corner, a changing table and rocker set by the window. In bubbly letters above the crib was the name ‘Sara’ with butterflies surrounding it.

Lyla was standing over the crib, cooing the baby softly in her arms. Her body was bouncing slightly as she soothed her, whispering quiet nothings in her ear. She slowly calmed down, clutching the blanket closely to her face. Bright brown eyes found Felicity’s, staring at her rather intently. Her head cocked to the side in wonderment and for a moment she smiled, fascinated by the stranger intruding in her bedroom.

The baby, Sara, was rather beautiful. She couldn’t have been over a year old and was wearing a pale yellow onesie with a rabbit on the stomach area. Her hands were grasping at the air, as if she was trying to grab something fluttering by. There was a blissful innocence about her that Felicity envied. The toothless grin Sara showed tugged at her heartstrings and Felicity had the sudden urge to reach over Lyla and hold the child herself.

But there was something strikingly familiar about Sara that Felicity couldn’t pinpoint. Maybe it was the dark olive tone of her skin or the way her nose scrunched up when she gurgled out a response. Those eyes though, those dark brown eyes that were so inviting...so comforting….

“ _Lyla_ ,” Felicity breathed, not making a move to get any closer.

Lyla seemed to expect her presence and turned around slowly with Sara in her arms. She frowned, letting out a long breath before stepping towards Felicity. Guilt was plain in her eyes and she visibly swallowed, avoiding eye contact.

“No one is supposed to know.” She finally said. “John and I...we both agreed-” Lyla shook her head and placed Sara back in the crib. “What we do, what John’s involved with, we decided it was best if no one knew. It’s too dangerous.”

Felicity ran a hand through her hair, not knowing how to process any of it. It felt like a wave was crashing down on her, pulling her deeper into an abyss she had no idea how to come out of. She respected their decision, agreed with it completely actually, but it was too much at once. She came to Lyla’s to get away and now it seemed like one bomb after another was being dropped around her.   

But this time she had no urge to run.

“No one can know.” Lyla reiterated, turning back to a now sleeping Sara. She leaned silently down to brush a finger across her cheek. “We’ve done so well-”

“I’m not going to say anything if that’s what you're implying.”

Lyla’s eyes widened. “Felicity, of course not.”

Felicity nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is it okay, though, if I stay the night? John said I had a day.”

Lyla smiled softly and walked over, placing her hands on her shoulders. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

“But you don’t have to. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or her because of me.”

Lyla studied her for a moment, lips pursed and eyes critical. She could read her like a book sometimes which unnerved Felicity to no end. “Is that why you left? Maybe one of the reasons?”

Felicity looked away from her instantly and attempted to pull away from her grasp.

“Honey, nothing that happened was your fault.”

“I don’t want to get into this.” Felicity said defensively.

“I just want to tell you that you’re worth it. Everything that we’ve done has all been for you and...you’re worth it all.”

Felicity was instantly transported back to Oliver, right before she was about to leave. His voice was so tender as he told her how much she really meant. Despite her doubts she ended up believing most of what he said. There was an earnest desperation in him that made it hard not to doubt his words. She could have sworn something passed between them then, a spark, a connection, a hidden meaning, _something_ -

“Felicity?”

Her eyes snapped back to Lyla’s. “Hm?”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I did. It just made me think of something.”

Lyla tilted her head in wonderment.

“Before...before I ran away Oliver came to see me.”

“Mr. Queen? Oliver Queen the Bratva Captain?” Lyla smirked. “I didn’t know you two were so close.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes. “It’s not like that. He was coming to apologize for how he acted downstairs, the fight and how everything came out. I saw something along the lines of what I said to you and-” She averted her eyes this time and sighed. “And he said that I was worth it, just like you.”

“Seems like Mr. Queen has some ulterior motives behind that apology.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and started backing up to the door. “See this is why I don’t tell you things like this.”

“Don’t let John know! You know how protective he gets!” Lyla called, smiling softly as Felicity retreated back down the hall.

Lyla returned to Sara’s crib, smiling down on her as she peacefully slept. The innocent way she laid herself bare to the word, not curled up and away in a ball but arms wide open and inviting. If only she knew what was really out in the world around her. A wave of protectiveness washed over Lyla suddenly and she swallowed hard. It wasn’t easy doing this by herself but she knew it was best. She’d do anything for Sara.

Just like she’d do _anything_ for Felicity.

-

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Oliver sighed and held onto the phone tightly as the car went over a bump. He swayed slightly and rolled his eyes as she continued.

“I don’t hear from you in three fucking years and this is what you call me for? To tell me to uproot _my_ life because there’s a chance I might be in danger? That’s rich coming from you.”

“Thea, I don’t expect you to understand. What I expect you to do is listen to me. I’m your brother-”

He hears her mutter something under her breath and then some rustling on the other end.

“Should that mean something to me right now?”

“It should mean _everything_ to you. I know what I did wasn’t right back then but you have to understand that I love you. You are my sister, the only family I have left and I did everything to protect you. Now pack your things, get on that plane and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re fucking crazy I hope you know.”

John seemed to overhear that one and smirked. His hands tightened around the steering wheel as they turned down the street of Lyla’s apartment building. Oliver didn’t know much about this woman, hadn’t heard him mention her name in all the time they’ve known each other. So it came as a shock to him to find that Felicity took refuge in this woman.

“I have to go but I’ll call you later to check in.”

“Whatever.”

She hung up.

Oliver shook his head as John pulled the car over to the side of the road. They still weren’t talking and only broke the silence when it regarded Felicity. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them about her safety. As soon as they discovered she was missing they pushed all their differences aside and pulled themselves together. They could work everything out later.

John was the first out of the car and frantically pushed through the building’s doors. Oliver followed quickly behind him, one hand on the belt where his gun was safely tucked away in. His eyes scanned each hallway, clearing them before going in any further. It didn’t take them long before John was knocking on a door and opening it with a key from his pocket.

“Lyla? Felicity?”

Oliver closed and locked the door behind him as John continued through the flat. His voice bounced off the walls, full of urgency and concern. Soon he disappeared around a hallway, his voice still evident but fading the further he got away.

A few minutes later Felicity emerged into the living area. She wasn’t her usual put-together self and was dressed in sweats with her hair falling down in messy curls. There was a sheepish look on her face as she tugged down on the shirt she was wearing. She was surprised to see him there and stopped her advances into the kitchen when their eyes connected.

“Oliver.”

There was something about the way she said her name that had his heart reeling. Maybe it was relief that he saw flash through her eyes or a sort of happiness he wasn’t familiar with. Unintentionally his thumb and forefinger came to rub together and he saw her eyes flicker to that. It was his one tell and half the time he forgot it even existed.

“Felicity,” he replied dumbly, not having a clue of what to say with her. Part of him was furious with her, wanted to sit her down and list all the things that could have gone wrong. She made a stupid, irresponsible decision that in no way had any positive outcomes. Even though she ended up at Lyla’s, it still wasn’t safe. She wasn’t safe unless she was with _him_. Not that John couldn’t keep her safe. He’s kept her safe her whole life. But now Oliver offered something different, a new protection that would further her chances of survival.

Yeah, that’s what he meant.

“I thought John just came to get me.”

“I thought it’d be best if he had some back up.”

She nodded, her lips pursed. “Are you two talking yet?”

Oliver shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s a work in progress.” He paused. “Did _you_ speak to him?”

“It’s a work in progress.” She mimicked, light dancing in her eyes at her attempt of a joke. “I guess we’re both lost causes when it comes to that.”

He smiled softly at her, not wanting to give in completely. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He said instead, his tone lower than it was moments before.

Her face fell instantly. “Oliver-”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He continued, using the same voice he would for Thea. “It was irrational, irresponsible, stupid, and completely _reckless_.” He wasn’t yelling but all his words were spat through gritted teeth.

“I’m not sorry.” Felicity told him stubbornly.

“Of course you’re not. You gave every one of us a heart attack but who cares right? You were mad, you were _upset_ -”

“Hey, that’s not fair! I knew exactly what I was doing when I left. I knew how to get here, I knew how to stay hidden and more importantly I knew how to protect myself. I am not some innocent little girl that you need to constantly keep watch over. I am a full grown woman who has fought her whole life to survive. You really think I’ve learned nothing all these years?”

“What if something happened? Can you fathom the idea for one minute that maybe something could have gone wrong? That maybe you could have slipped up and everything could have fallen apart?” He swallowed hard just thinking of it. And then the truth slipped through his lips without permission, something he had been dwelling on during the time of her absence. “I knew about it, about what you were thinking. I could see it written all over your face, the fright in your eyes like some caged animal. I thought by keeping Roy by the door it’d discourage you and give you time to cool off. When I came back later to check on you and you were gone I felt awful. Letting you go was just as bad as what Diggle did to me. I should have stopped you.”

Suddenly she was invading his personal space, her hands finding the lapels of his jacket. Her eyes searched his face and her lips parted slightly as a small breath escaped past them. A chill ran down his spine when he felt it ghost over his neck.

“Oliver, this was my decision. You aren’t to blame for any of it. And I’m fine, everything’s fine now.”

The reassurance in her voice was somewhat comforting and gave him the urge to wrap his arms around her small frame. But he resisted and instead stared down into those wide blue eyes filled with fierce conviction.

“I don’t want you to feel guilty because of me.” She leaned closer and whispered next. “I know you carry enough of that as it is.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She smiled then and he could have sworn warmth bleed right from her into him. “Sure you don’t.”

“Let’s not run away in the future, deal?”

“Deal.”

“What are we agreeing on?”

Lyla came into the living room, a child on her hip with John behind them. He was tense, body completely rigid as his eyes did a swept over the room. Oliver noticed he was gripping his phone tightly in his left hand and he seemed agitated. Lyla kept glancing back at him, worry streaked on her features as she bounced the baby repeatedly. It didn’t take long for Oliver to connect the dots between the three but it still had his eyes widening.

“Sticking together.” Oliver said, his voice rougher than he expected it to be.

John gave what Oliver assumed to be a smile. “There’s something we need to discuss.” He was looking straight at Felicity this time but never stepped away from Lyla and the baby.

“What’s wrong?”

“Lyla and Sara are going to the same place Thea is going to ensure their safety. We’re currently working on an infiltration system to take down Malyshev’s men which is going to take about a week. Once we break down that army it’ll be easier to access him and thus end this. Your...Donna came up with the idea. But in order for it to work she’s going to need your help and more importantly your skills. She wants to meet you.”

Oliver heard Felicity gasp quietly beside her. It amazed him though how quickly she concealed her feelings. There was a moment, right before she spoke, where something flashed in her eyes. Maybe it was fear, anxiety, or even a helplessness that she couldn’t help but feel. But then she stood up straighter, squared her shoulders and bore of a face of determination. In that moment Oliver couldn’t remember ever seeing a stronger person.

She truly was remarkable.

“When?”

“As soon as possible. Unfortunately, though, there’s a catch.”

“What kind of catch?” Oliver said.

“She wants to see you at her location in Nevada, a more remote part of the desert.”

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Okay?”

“She wants to see you alone. I’m not even allowed to accompany you.”

Oliver’s stomach plummeted and he immediately knew it was a bad idea. It screamed ‘trap’ and threatened everything they’ve worked so hard to preserve. If John agreed to this, hell if _Felicity_ agreed to this he’d-

“Okay.”

“ _What_?” Oliver and Lyla said in unison.

Felicity ignored them and focused all her attention on John. “I’ll do it. I want to meet my mother.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
